When Perception Hides The Truth
by lovewriting18
Summary: What if Sirius Black had a daughter that he never knew about? Join Kate York as she enters the Wizarding World for the first time and tries to learn what it means to be a witch, find out why people are giving her strange looks, and avoid being petrified. Takes place during the Chamber Of Secrets. (I know, not the best title)
1. The Discovery

**Hello everyone! I hope you're all enjoying your summer! I have just thought of a new story...I hope you all like it! :D It's different from what I've done so far, so I hope I do well! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Wizarding World, the characters, or any references to the plot! All of this belongs to J.K. Rowling, aside from my own made up characters!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: The Discovery<strong>

"Kate! Can you help me for a moment?"**  
><strong>

I put down my book and stretch before climbing off my bed. I pad down our wooden stairs in my fluffy socks and find Mum shaking her head at the floor. She had dropped what looks to have been an open puzzle box, one of those thousand piece ones. The pieces are everywhere.

"How'd this happen?" I ask, kneeling on the floor.

"I'm not exactly sure. One minute I was walking to the table to start this puzzle and the next thing I know, it's all over the floor." she says, joining me.

I smile, "Well, you can be kind of a klutz, Mum."

"I know! I'm surprised I haven't burnt the house down yet! I almost did this morning."

"What? You almost burnt the house down?"

"Yes. I was making myself a pot of tea this morning while you were in the shower, and I left the stove on. Of course I also put a towel right next to it, it caught on fire, and thankfully, the sink was already filled with water."

I shake my head, "You're crazy."

"I know. But you still love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. This is taking forever!"

I dump a handful of puzzle pieces into the box.

"One handful down, a million more to go." I sigh.

"I wish there was an easier way," mom says, "Like, if we could only use magic. With just a flick of my wand, I could have all these pieces put away."

"That would be so cool! Too bad magic doesn't exist."

"Life would be so much easier if it did."

After about twenty minutes, Mum and I put the last of the pieces into the box.

"Do you want to help me with this puzzle?" Mum asks.

I hate puzzles with a passion, and Mum knows that. She also knows that the only reason I hate them is because they can be tricky. Puzzles are a challenge and I can't back down from a challenge. As much as I hate them, I want to complete them. As much as I hate puzzles, I want to finish them. Mum also knows this about me. She knows I'll never say no when asked to help her with a puzzle.

"You know I will. I'm just going to go the bathroom real quick and I'll be right back."

"Alright, I'll start it."

I hurry to the bathroom. As I wash my hands I examine my face. I grimace at the pimple that formed on my chin over night. I just turned eleven about a week ago. Ever since, these pimples have been popping up everywhere! Mum tells me it's just puberty and I'll have pimples until I'm old like her, but I still don't like them. I wish I could be like Mum. When I look in the photo albums, her skin is absolutely flawless. I hate her. I hate her and that long, straight blond hair of hers. The flawless, pale skin. Here I am, pimply pale skin, and short curly black hair. But I do have her blue eyes. That's about the only thing I got from her. Mum tells me I look just like my dad. That kind of upsets me. Considering she doesn't know who he is and I'll probably never ever meet him, I wish I could look like Mum.

I leave the bathroom and go to join her at the dining room table, but she isn't there. The puzzle box is there, and there are a few pieces on the table, but she isn't there.

"Mum!"

"In here, Kate!"

I follow Mum's voice to the living room, where she is sitting on the couch. Across from her, sitting in the recliner, is a woman wearing strange clothing. She looks to be middle aged, and her hair is up in a tight bun. She's wearing this...dress, I guess you could call it. It's long sleeved and a dark maroon color. On the coffee table is a witch's hat.

"Kate, this is Minerva McGonagall. She has come to see you."

I stare at this woman and she smiles.

"How do you do, Kate?"

"Fine. Yourself?"

"Great. It's quite warm out, today."

Mum nods, "It has been nothing but hot this summer! Kate, take a seat."

I sit next to Mum and I feel how tense she is. I'm glad to know I'm not the only one weirded out here.

"Shall we get started?" this woman asks.

Mum nods, "Go right ahead. You said you have something to give my daughter? Something about a special school she's been invited to attend?"

"That is correct. Here, Kate, this is for you."

I take the letter she offers me. On the front is our address, with my name. I flip it over and there's a red seal.

"Go ahead, Kate." Mum says, squeezing my shoulder.

I open it and pull out a piece of...paper. It's tougher than my regular notebook paper. I unfold and read it:

Dear Miss York,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed, you will find a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We will await your reply no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I look at this woman, "Hogwarts? Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes."

"I thought magic didn't exist."

"It does. The Wizarding World works very hard to keep our magic concealed from muggles."

"Muggles?"

"That's the term we use for non-magic folk."

"But...how can I be a witch? I've been perfectly ordinary my whole life. Mum?"

Mum shrugs, "I'm just as shocked as you are, Kate. I am not a witch. How is this possible?"

The old woman, Minerva, smiles, "Your daughter is what we call a Muggleborn witch. That means that she has come from a long line of muggles and has inherited from a distant, a very distant ancestor, magical abilities."

"So I could have magic in my family?"

"That is correct."

"Interesting. How long has magic been around?"

"Oh, for as long as people!"

"Really? And us, muggles, we don't know about it?"

"Well, some of you do. There are many books written about magic and wizards and such, but unfortunately they aren't completely accurate."

I read over the letter again, "So, what exactly is Hogwarts? And who is Dumbledore?"

"Hogwarts is a school that you attend for nine months. You will be living there for those nine months, but you can choose to come home for the winter holidays. There, you will be sorted into a House. You will be learning how to fly and perform various spells and potions. You can join the many clubs students have created and if you're interested in sports we have Quidditch."

That catches my attention. I'm not very good at sports, but I love to run around and play futball with the other kids at my school.

"Quidditch?"

"Oh, yes, Quidditch! It is actually quite fun! And to answer your second question, Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster at Hogwarts."

"I have a few questions." Mum says.

Minerva looks at her.

"You said that she'll be living at this school. Does that mean I can't see my daughter? Will I be able to phone her?"

"I'm sorry, but we do not use...telephones in the Wizarding World. We communicate through floo or owls."

"Floo? Owls?"

"Yes. Since you are not connected to the floo network, owls will probably be your best bet. If Kate wants one, she can buy one and you two can send letters back and forth. Also, we allow parents to come visit their students as long as you give us a warning. Especially muggles. There are special ways to transport you to Hogwarts, but you can visit her if you'd like."

"Okay. Will she be safe there?"

"Yes. Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the Wizarding World. Albus Dumbledore is a powerful wizard, as are the other professors, and the school is guarded quite well. Kate should be perfectly fine."

We all sit in silence for a moment. _I'm a witch. I can perform spells. I can go to school to learn how to become a great witch._

"I know that this is a lot to take in. If you need some time I can arrange for an owl to be sent to your house, so you can send us your answer." Minerva says.

"Well, this school sounds wonderful, and I don't want to hold you back from your potential, Kate. It's all up to you." Mum says.

I look from her to Minerva. They both smile at me.

"I...I want to go." I say,

"Are you sure? There is no pressure if any of this makes you uncomfortable." Minerva says.

"I'm sure. Since I'm a witch, I want to see what I can do."

"Wonderful. Now, there's one more thing we need to discuss. As I'm sure you saw there's a list of materials you need for the term."

I nod, "Where am I supposed to get a wand, cauldron and all of these other things?"

"Diagon Alley."

"What?"

"It's where students can find their materials and everything they will need for Hogwarts."

"How...where is it?" Mum asks.

"Hogwarts will send someone who can help show you where Diagon Alley is, how to get in, and will help you find everything. Now, when would you like to go?"

"Erm, how about this time next week?"

"Then that's settled. Someone will be here then. It was wonderful meeting both of you."

Mum shakes her hand. Minerva looks at me.

"I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts." she says.

"You too, Minerva."

"That's professor McGonagall to you."

"Oh, sorry, professor."

"You two have a nice day."

"And you." Mum says.

I sit in the living room as Mum escorts Professor McGonagall out. Mum joins me.

"My daughter, a witch." she says.

I think about what I know about magic. I remember learning in school about the Salem Witch Trials and how people were killed for possibly doing magic.

"Mum, does being a witch make me weird?"

"What? Of course not! You're still Kate. Just because you can perform spells doesn't mean you're some strange being. You'll always be Kate. You'll always be my daughter and you'll never be weird unless you choose to make yourself weird."

"Should I tell people?"

"Well, from what that McGonagall said I don't think so. If the Wizarding World is trying to keep themselves a secret then I think we should respect that."

"But what do I tell my friends?"

"We'll figure something out. We'll tell them that you got invited to attend a special school for bright and gifted pupils."

"Can we tell the family?"

"I don't see why not. I'm sure your grandparents can keep a secret. You know what, why don't we invite them for a special dinner this weekend. We'll celebrate! That's what we'll do! This deserves a celebration! I'm going to call them right now!"

She kisses my head and leaves. I look over this letter one more time. _I wonder what the Wizarding World is like..._

**So, what do you all think? :)**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Thanks to the few people who've read, followed, and favorited this story! You guys are so awesome! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two: Diagon Alley<span>**

A week later mum and I wake up early and prepare ourselves for...whatever it is that's going to happen.

_**Knock-knock!**_

"That must be the Hogwarts person." Mum says, going to answer the door.

"Good afternoon!"

"Oh my..."

I peer around the wall and scream as this man-this giant-squeezes through our front door. Mum backs up and pulls me close to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I don't mean to scare ya! I s'pose you aren't used to seein' a half giant. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Game Keeper at Hogwarts. I was sent by McGonagall to escort you to Diagon Alley!"

His hair is long and bushy, and he has a long scraggly beard. Mum and I stare at him, but I feel her arms relax a bit.

"Don' worry! I'm harmless!"

"Um, okay then. Wow, you're quite large. Kate, are you ready to go?"

I nod.

"Great! Let's go!" he says.

Mum and I follow this...man outside. He sits on this large motorcycle and gestures to us to climb in the passenger seat. We squeeze in.

"Hold on tight! Lucky for you, you're pretty close to the Leaky Cauldron!"

"The leaking cauldron? What does that have to do with this Diagon Alley?" Mum asks.

This man laughs, "Oh, muggles. You do amuse me!"

Mum and I hold on to our seats as this giant speeds away. Before we know it we stop in front of this old, worn down building.

"Is this a pub?" Mum asks.

"Sorta."

"Is it okay for my eleven year old to go in there?"

"O'course! Follow me!"

We follow him into the dimly lit bar and wizards stare at us. A few of them point to me and start talking.

"Mum." I whisper.

"Yes."

"I'm a little scared."

She wraps her arm around me.

"Hey! Hagrid!"

"'Ello Tom!"

"Hogwarts business?"

"Yes! This here is Kate York, Muggleborn!"

"Oh, wonderful! Welcome to the Wizarding World!"

This bald man holds a large hand out to me. I shake it quickly.

"Thank you." I say.

"You know, you look familar. I feel like I've seen you before."

He stares at me for a moment and I force myself to turn away.

"Alright, you two! Let's get a move on!" Hagrid says.

Mum and I follow him out another door and to a wall. He pulls out a ratty looking umbrella and taps on a few bricks. As I start to think that this Wizarding World might be a little to crazy for my liking, the wall begins to move.

"Are we having an earthquake?" I ask.

Mum's mouth drops open as the wall opens to reveal a path. Along the path are various buildings, stores by the look of it.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

We follow him as he begins to walk down the cobbled path.

"This place...it's amazing." I whisper.

I smile as I take in all the bright colors. Owls fly over my head and kids run around carrying broomsticks and cauldrons.

"This here is where you can get all yer supplies for school and anythin' else that might strike your fancy. But first, we need to get yer money."

"Oh, I brought my wallet." Mum says.

"Muggle money won't work here. Wizards have a different system. We'll go to the bank and get you all settled."

"Oh, um, alright. Another bank account to keep track of."

I smile at Mum's pained expression. She's a banker herself and because of that, my grandparents have put her in charge of their account, which means she has to watch out for their account, her own account, and my account since I'm too young to do it myself.

"I hope it's not complicated." she says.

"Oh, it's not complicated at all." Hagrid says, "All yer gonna do is make an exchange! You give them yer muggle money and they'll give you the equivalent in galleons or sickles or whatever you desire, and then you put it in yer vault."

"What do they do with the muggle money?"

"Well, I'm not sure what they do exactly, but I know it's kept here in case wizards want to venture out into the muggle world. Gringott's, that's the wizard bank, has a connection with a muggle bank or something. I don't care too much as long as I can get my money."

He leads us to a large white building that has the bank's name written across it. We follow him inside and I stop in my tracks when I see what's working behind the desk.

"What are those?" I whisper, grabbing Mum's hand.

"Oh, those are goblins! You'll be seein' all sorts of different creatures in the Wizarding World."

These goblins don't pay me too much attention and I'm thankful there are other people in here.

"Good morning, Griphook!"

I look up and a goblin-Griphook, I assume-peers over his desk at me.

"What can I do for you today?"

"Um, hello, I'm Caroline York. My daughter is a Muggleborn witch and we only have muggle money. I will write you a check to deposit, and if you could give us the equivalent in Wizard money, that'd be great. Also, we'll need to open up an account for Kate here and make a withdrawl so she can have enough money to buy her school supplies." Mum says, holding her hand out to the goblin.

He shakes it with one his warty ones, "Very well. I can start you on that right away."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Mum, Hagrid and I walk out of the bank with a bag full of coins.<p>

"I can't believe there is no paper currency in the Wizarding World. This is so...fascinating!" mum says, looking at a few of the coins.

"Only having three types of coins makes it easier, I guess." Hagrid says.

"I guess so. Now, listen Kate. Griphook said he could send me a slip once a month to let me know how your account is doing. Don't go spending all of your money, okay. I didn't give you much yet, but the next time I can get out here I'll deposit some more. Now, let's see your list and get some shopping done."

"If you two don' mind, I have a few things I need to do today as well. Unless you need my help, I'm gonna go take care of 'em."

"Of course Hagrid! You go take care of what you need to! Kate and I will be just fine."

"Alright. I'll meet you back by the bank in about an hour or so."

"Okay. See you then."

We watch for a moment as Hagrid walks away and disappears around a corner. Mum looks at my list.

"Alright, you need some robes, a hat, gloves, and a winter cloak. We might as well buy you some other Wizarding attire. I've seen some really pretty cloaks."

I roll my eyes. _Mum is going to make this into a shopping spree._ We look in the windows of the shops until we find one that looks like it sells nothing but robes.

"Madam Malkin's. Let's take a look here." Mum says, pushing open the door.

"Good morning. How can I help you?"

This old woman dressed in mauve walks over to us with a smile on her face.

"Hello." Mum says, "My daughter is a first year and needs school robes."

"Of course. Just come up here and I'll get you fitted right away. I'm Madam Malkin, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." I say, and step onto a stool.

She drapes a robe around me and begins to hem it. I'm thankful she's a professional. Mum tried to hem a dress for me once and I honestly thought she just wanted to stab me with pins.

"How many do you need? Three?" she asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Alright. That should do the trick. Does that look okay?"

I glance in the mirror and nod.

"Alright. I'll take this in the back and fit the others the same. I'll only be a moment."

Mum and I look around at the fabrics and cloaks until she comes back.

"I've added the hat in with the robes. Anything else for you two?" she asks, handing Mum a package.

"She also needs a winter cloak."

"Alright. Here's a few; let's see which one fits you the best. Most people want a cloak that's too big because they think they'll stay warm, but that also means it's much heavier."

I try on the three cloaks she hands me and decide on the second one. She wraps it up in a similar package and Mum pays.

"Thank you so much." Mum says.

"Have a nice day!"

Mum and I walk out of the store and she consults the list.

"Why don't we just pop in to every store and see what we can find?"

Before I can protest she grabs my arm and pulls me into the next store.

* * *

><p>After about a half hour, mum and I have our arms filled with quills, parchment, a cauldron, more cloaks and robes, a telescope, scales, phials, gloves, about fifteen books, various colors of ink, more sweets than we know what to do with, and a beautiful gray owl with black spots and these dark orange eyes.<p>

"Please tell me we're done." I say, stroking Apollo-my new owl-on his head.

"We still need to get your wand."

"Then we're done?"

"Then we're done. Alright, Ollivander's. That's what the lady told me."

We walk into this dimly lit and empty shop.

"Hello!" I call out.

"Be with you in a moment!"

Mum and I put our packages on a bench and a man emerges from the shelves, wiping dust off his shoulders. He smiles at me.

"How can I help you? You need your first wand?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Alright. Hello ma'am. I'm Ollivander." he holds his hand out to mum.

She shakes it, "Caroline. My daughter is a Muggleborn, so I'm not sure how this works."

"Not a problem. Now, with wands it can be tricky. Wizards can use any sort of wand they want, but some wands listen better than others."

"What? Are they alive?" I ask.

"Not exactly. But depending on how much your wand listens will determine how well you can perform a spell. I'll give you a selection of wands and you'll try them all out."

"How will I know if it listens to me?"

"You'll know. Trust me. I'll be right back with your wands."

He disappears into the shelves and comes back a moment later with five boxes. I open the first one and grab the wand. He nods at me. I don't feel anything so I flick it. Nothing happens.

"Alright, not that one. Try the next one." he says.

When I flick the second one a burst of light comes from it and breaks a lamp in the room. I quickly hand it back to Ollivander. The same happened with the third one.

"Don't get discouraged. I had a student a few years ago come in and I think he tried almost every wand before finding the one that suited him." Ollivander smiles at me.

I pick up the fourth and for some reason I feel attached. It feels absolutely perfect in my hand. The tip of it glows and my arm feels warm.

"There you go. That's the one. Eleven and a half inches, walnut, with a dragon heartstring at the core." Ollivander says.

Mum pays for the wand and we walk out. I turn it over in my hands and can't stop smiling.

"Mum, I have a wand! I'm witch!" I exclaim.

"You looked really happy holding that wand in there. Even before it started glowing I knew that wand was for you, and I'm not even a witch. Come on, let's hurry so we can meet Hagrid."

**There you go! I hope you all liked it! Tell me what you think! :D**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Thanks to everyone for giving this story a chance! I've never done something like this before, so I hope you all like it! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Three: The Hogwarts Express<strong>

"Alright you two, 'ere's Platform Nine and Three-Quarters!"

Mum and I look at each other.

"Hagird," I say, "There's no sign. I see Platform Nine and Ten, but not the one I need. Are you sure this is it?"

"'O course! Alright, do ya see that family right there. They have the gray owl on their trolley."

I follow his point and spot the gray owl. A boy much older than I am is pushing his trolley with his parents following him. I watch as they pick up their pace until they're practically running. They head straight to the wall.

"Hagrid-"

"Watch."

They all three disappear into the wall.

"Oh my...what just happened?" Mum asks.

"That's how you get onto the platform."

"We run at the wall?"

"Yup!"

"This is so strange."

"You two go on ahead. Conductors can help ya once ya get in. They'll also help ya get off as well. I need to wait 'ere for the other Muggleborns."

"Alright. So we just run at the wall? There's no trick?"

"Nope. Just run."

Mum grabs the trolley, "Alright, Kate. One. Two. Three."

We push the cart and quicken our pace to a run. I shut my eyes as we near the wall.

"Oh! We did it! I won't lie, I was expecting a crash!"

I open my eyes and Mum's smiling.

"That was kinda fun!" she says.

"That was terrifying." I say.

"Alright. The train leaves in about ten minutes. Let's get you on."

They walk over to a man in uniform.

"Excuse me, sir, could you give us a hand?" Mum asks.

"Certainly! Would you like anything to ride with you?"

I grab Apollo and a small bag filled with my money, uniform, a book and sweets.

"Alright, I'll get all of this loaded for you. You can board anywhere!"

"Thank you." I say.

I follow Mum as we join a group of people standing next to an opening.

"Alright, Kate, I guess this is where I leave you." Mum says.

"Yeah."

"You got everything?"

"I think so. We triple checked everything this morning."

"Hold on to your money, okay. Don't leave it lying around. I want you to write to me as soon as you can so I can know you made it okay. Don't eat all those sweets in one sitting. Oh, don't forget to make your bed every morning. Just because you aren't at home doesn't mean you don't have to make your bed. Don't forget about me and everything I've taught you."

"Mum, I'm not going away forever."

She blinks away a tear, "I know, but it feels like it. I'm just going to miss you. It's just been you and me the whole time, and now you're leaving. Oh, come here."

She pulls me into a crushing hug that I happily return.

"I'll miss you too, Mum."

"This is the longest you'll have ever been gone."

"I know. I'll write you as much as I can."

"Okay. I'll see if I can figure out this owl thing and write you as often as I can, as well. I hope you have a wonderful time, Kate."

"Me too."

Mum pulls away and tucks a curl behind my ear, "You be good, okay. I didn't raise you to be some crazy kid."

"I'll be good."

"Make lots of friends, do all your work, and have fun."

"I'll try."

She smiles and kisses my forehead, "Alright. You should go find a good seat."

I nod, "Bye, Mum."

"Bye, sweetie."

We hug once more before I follow the other students onto the train. The corridor is packed with kids trying to find a place to sit. A few boys push past me and I stumble around everyone to find an empty compartment. I force the door open and take a seat next to the window. Looking out I can see Mum staring at the train and talking to a woman.

"Mum!" I call out.

The train whistles and she looks over. I wave and she waves back.

"Bye, Kate!" she yells.

"Bye, Mum! I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too!"

The train jerks and starts to move. I wave until I can no longer see her. When the station is out of sight, I sink into my seat. Apollo hoots and I stroke his head through the cage.

"You ready for an adventure?" I ask.

He blinks.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Excuse me? You mind if I join you?"

I look up at the door. A small boy with plain brown hair but bright brown eyes smiles at me.

"Um, sure. Come right in."

"Thank you! Everywhere else is completely packed! I was really hoping to sit with Harry Potter! But I couldn't find him anywhere...I'm Colin Creevey, by the way!"

I blink a few times, "Um, Kate York. Who's this Harry Potter person?"

"Only the most amazing Wizard ever! Aside from Dumbledore, of course."

"Oh. Is he a friend of yours?"

"I haven't met him yet. I can't wait to meet him though! I want to take a picture with him!"

He pulls a camera out of his bag.

"You take pictures? That's cool!"

"I love taking pictures! I want to publish pictures in a magazine or paper when I get older!"

I smile, "That's really cool. I'm not very good at taking pictures. They always end up blurry or something."

"I've been taking pictures for years! You mind if I take one of you?"

I feel my face heat up, "Um, I'm not so-"

"Oh, sorry! I don't wanna sound rude or anything, but you're the first person I've met at Hogwarts! Well, on the train, I guess."

"Oh, well, I guess that's fine."

He holds the camera up to his face, "Smile!"

I smile what I hope is a good one and am blinded by the flash. I blink until the spots go away.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

"So, since you haven't heard of Harry Potter, I'm going to guess you're a Muggleborn." he says.

_He gets right to the point._ "Yes, I am."

"Me too!"

"Then how do you know about this Harry Potter person?"

"Diagon Alley. Hagrid told me all about him."

"You know Hagrid?"

"Yes. He took my family and I to Diagon Alley."

"He did the same for me."

"Now we have two things in common! We're Muggleborns and we know Hagrid! I think that's the start of a great friendship, don't you think so?"

_He's a bit overwhelming, but he still seems really nice._ I smile, "Yeah, I do."

**Let me know what you all think! :D**


	4. The Sorting

**Hello! Thank you all for giving this story a chance! You guys are all really awesome. :D Here's chapter four! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Four: The Sorting<strong>

Before we know it, the train is coming to a stop. Colin and I gather our stuff and follow everyone off the train.

"First years! First years, over here!"

I smile, "Hi Hagrid!"

"'Ello Kate. Colin! How was the train?"

"It was great!"

"Well, you're in for a real treat now!"

Colin and I put our stuff with a pile of trunks before following Hagrid and a group of kids. He leads us to a dock.

"Boats?" Someone asks.

"You lot get to ride across the lake!"

"In the dark? Isn't that dangerous?"

"What if we fall in?"

"What if something attacks us?"

Hagrid laughs, "You'll all be just fine with me. Now, pile in! Four or five in each boat, and someone needs to hold the lantern!"

Colin and I find an empty boat and climb in. We're joined by a terrified looking boy and girl with long blond hair and piercing grey eyes. Colin grabs the lantern and our boat is pushed off.

"This is exciting," the girl says, "You see how the water's shimmering. I hear that's the work of wisps."

I look at the water and see reflections of stars.

"Aren't those just reflections?"

She shrugs, "Maybe that's what they want you to think."

I look at her and she smiles at the water.

"Look!"

Colin pokes me and I look ahead. Looming above us is this huge castle. Yellow-orange lights cause it to have an eerie glow.

"Is that Hogwarts?" I ask.

"I think so." he says.

"This is so cool."

All around us, oohs and awes come from the boats. Too soon we're stopping.

"Alright, you lot, everyone out! Careful now! One at a time!"

We climb out of the boats and follow Hagrid up a long stone staircase and into the castle.

"Alright, you just head up this staircase, and there you'll find Professor McGonagall. I need to go to the Great Hall."

He walks around a corner and the group of us goes up the staircase. Professor McGonagall smiles at us.

"Good evening. In just a moment, we'll be entering the Great Hall. There you will be sorted into a Hogwarts House. You will be sorted into either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Your House is going to be your home while you are here. You must treat it with the utmost respect. Positive actions will reward you with House Points, while negative actions will result in you losing points. At the end of the term the house with the most points wins a reward we call the House Cup. Are we ready?"

We nod and mumble responses. She turns and we follow her into large, wooden, double doors.

"Whoa...this place..." Colin whispers, "I wish I had my camera."

I nod. Four long tables are in the room and are filled with students. Another table faces the four long ones and is filled with older people who I assume are the staff. We gather around the front of the room. Professor McGonagall stands next to a stool that has a worn pointy hat on top of it. We all stand here and wait. I jump when the hat begins to move and speak.

_I may look old and ragged,_  
><em>But don't believe all that you see,<em>  
><em>Open your eyes and heart,<em>  
><em>For there's more to not just you but me.<em>

_I am the Sorting Hat,_  
><em>I look hard into your mind,<em>  
><em>You're an open box to me,<em>  
><em>And I see what I can find.<em>

_Where you'll go, it's hard to say,_  
><em>There are four houses to choose,<em>  
><em>Don't worry, I'll pick the best,<em>  
><em>So none of you will lose.<em>

_There's Gryffindor of the bold and brave,_  
><em>When it comes to fight there is no fear.<em>  
><em>There's Hufflepuff of loyalty and trust,<em>  
><em>There is no burden they cannot bear.<em>

_There's Ravenclaw of the wise and witty,_  
><em>All answers they find within.<em>  
><em>There's Slytherin of ambition and cunning,<em>  
><em>They'll stop at nothing to win.<em>

_So don't be scared,_  
><em>Place me on your head,<em>  
><em>I'll find the best house for you,<em>  
><em>And then it's off to bed.<em>

The room is quiet for a moment before McGonagall clears her throat.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. Let the sorting begin. Lucas Art."

We watch as this boy walks up the stool. He looks ready to throw up and he is visibly shaking. McGonagall places the sorting hat on his head. It moves and I struggle to hear what it says. After a moment, the hat yells "Ravenclaw!" The boy smiles and hurries over to a table while everyone cheers.

"Anthony Brown."

I inwardly groan as I realize the list is alphabetical. My last name is York, so that means I'm probably going to be one of the last ones. There's about thirty or forty of us waiting to be sorted, so I take a moment to take in my surroundings. All the students cheer as the boy gets sorted into Gryffindor. He takes his seat next to a bunch of red heads. Must be a family or something. _It must be nice to have family here._ I take a moment to admire the architecture. Whoever built Hogwarts was amazing. _I wonder if they used magic._

"Colin Creevey."

"Here we go." he whispers.

I pause my musing and watch him confidently walk up to the stool. He sits on it and McGonagall places the hat on his head. He smiles as the hat talks to him. _I wonder if I'll be that excited._

"Better be...Gryffindor!"

He gives me a thumbs up before jumping off the stool and hurrying to the table with all the red heads. I barely notice when someone's sorted into Slytherin. I think that person's last name started with a D. _Still a long way to go..._

I take a moment to study the professors. They're all middleaged or older. I spot Hagrid and he gives me a quick smile. A small, goblin looking man sits next to him. A round, smiling woman sits next to him and claps enthusiastically when someone gets sorted. Another woman with a stern expression is next to her. Next to her is this man with long, greasy-looking black hair and piercing black eyes. He looks ready for this sorting business to be over. I don't realize that I'm staring until he catches my eye. He quirks a brow and squints as if trying to get a better look at me. I blink and quickly look away.

"Slytherin!"

"Andrew Larson."

This chubby boy with short blond hair stumbles to the stool, causing a few people to laugh. He swallows nervously as the hat is placed on his head. The hat seems to laugh.

"Gryffindor!"

He smiles and hurries off to his table. _About half way there._ I look at the other teachers. There's a man who looks quite young and he has this sparkling smile. I can't help but smile with him. Next to him is a woman with a very short hair cut and next to her is an elderly looking man who looks more than ready to retire. A woman with glasses that make her eyes bug is talking quietly to a man who's face is nearly covered by a hat. A woman with a long pointy nose sits next to him, and there's an empty seat next to her. Next to that empty seat is a larger one, and in that is a man. He's wearing a maroon, pointy hat that dangles over his long, white hair. He has a long white beard and his half moon glasses are perched on his nose. His mouth is hidden under a mustache, but I can tell he's smiling by the wrinkles next to his eyes. _That must be Dumbledore._ He unfolds his hands and gives me a small wave. I feel my face heat up and give him a quick smile before turing my attention back to the sorting.

"Heather Sterling."

A girl with long, curly, dirty blond hair pushes her way past me and takes her seat on the stool. She smiles when that hat is placed on her head. It talks to her for a moment and her smile slowly begins to fade.

"Hufflepuff!"

Her smile disappears for a moment before it's plastered on her face again. She practically runs to her table. Someone reaches a hand out to her and she barely touches it before crossing her arms over her chest. _Weird..._Someone else goes up and they're quickly sorted into Ravenclaw. So is the person after them. There's only five of us left now. A girl is sorted into Slytherin, and this boy is sorted into Hufflepuff. Now it's just me, this red headed girl, and a girl with long, straight brown hair.

"Ginny Weasley."

The red head goes to the stool and doesn't seem to look nervous when the hat's placed on her head.

The sorting hat laughs, "Ha! One more Weasley? You do have more ambition it seems than the others, but still your bravery trumps. Gryffindor!"

She smiles and joins the table with the red heads. _I'll bet that's her family._

"Emily White."

The other girl sits on the stool. The sorting hat doesn't say anything for a few minutes and I wonder if it's broken.

"Gryffindor!"

The girl smiles and goes to her table. Professor McGonagall smiles at me.

"Finally, Kate York."

I walk up to the stool and sit, facing every student in the Great Hall. They all stare at me and I feel myself begin to shake. _Why do they have to stare?_ McGonagall places the hat on my head.

"Hmm...Nervous? Don't be. Let's see what we have here. You're smart...yes, very intelligent. You're also a hard worker, very ambitious. Hmmm...I see there isn't too much bravery there. You've got courage, but that is definitely not one of your strong points."

_Just place me somewhere that will make Mum proud. I don't want to disappoint her._

"Your mum is important to you...yes. I can see that. Your mother is the most important person to you. You are quite loyal to her. You're loyal to everything. You may be smart and ambitious, but what makes you that way is your loyalty to the task you're given. You've never given up on anyone or anything. Better be...Hufflepuff!"

The room fills with cheers and I feel myself smile as I go to the table the other Hufflepuffs had gone too. I sit next to the girl with curly blond hair. After a few moments the applause dies down. The man I assume is Dumbledore stands up.

"Yes, yes. Congratulations to all of our first years. I hope you find yourselves at home here at Hogwarts. Now, if I could have your attention for just a moment. First years, and a reminder to all other students, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. You may not wander in there at your own leisure. Also, there is a curfew. You must be in your dorms by nine o'clock for older students. For younger students, you should be in your House Common Rooms after supper. Now, let the feast begin!"

In an instant all of the empty dishes are filled with delicious looking food. My stomach grumbles and I waste no time in filling my plate.

**Sorry about the Sorting Hat's song. :P It's actually quite hard to come up with one. Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Tell me what you think! :D**


	5. Hufflepuff House

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! It's a little short, but I hope you all like it! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Five: Hufflepuff House<strong>

After everyone's had their fill and all the dishes are magically taken away, Dumbledore stands up once more.

"First years, you will follow your House Prefects to your dormitories. Everyone have a good night, and remember, classes begin tomorrow."

"First years, over here!"

"First year Hufflepuffs, this way!"

I follow the voice and find a blonde girl waving us over. She smiles at us and her brown eyes are bright.

"Is that everyone? I counted seven. Yes, there's seven of you. I'm Abigail Larson. My brother was just sorted into Gryffindor! Anyway, let me lead you to the dormitory!"

We follow her out of the Great Hall and she maneuvers around groups of students.

"This is the best way to get to the dormitory. Of course there are other ways of getting there, but this way is the fastest. If you're ever lost, go to the Great Hall, and then follow this route. Now, quickly, get in as tight as you can."

We bunch closer and I gasp as the staircase jerks.

"They move?" One of the boys asks.

Abigail smiles, "Yes. So, be careful when you're on the stairs. They like to play tricks on you. Alright, let's go!"

"How is this the best way if the staircases change?" a girl next to me mutters.

I recognize her as the blond girl who looked upset with her sorting. _She's probably trouble._

After a few minutes we're walking through an empty corridor.

"Are we in a basement?" the blond girl asks.

"Yes! Now, do you see these barrels?" She points at a stack of barrels, "To get into our House you must tap the barrel two from the bottom in a specific rhythm. Helga Hufflepuff. That's your rhythm. It's very crucial that you tap that exactly. If you don't you'll be doused in vinegar. I remember my first year I messed up. That was not fun. Vinegar is very difficult to get out of hair. Anyway, pay very close attention."

I watch as she taps on the barrel with her hand. The lid slides away and I see a small entrance.

"We're supposed to walk through that?" blondie asks.

"Nope. Crawl. Follow me."

She climbs in and two of the boys quickly follow her. A strawberry blond girl goes next so I quickly follow. We crawl through the entrance and enter this wide room. A few people are sitting on the couches talking. Round windows let in sunlight.

"How can it be sunny?" I ask, "It's night."

Abigail smiles, "The Hufflepuff Common Room is always sunny."

I look around the room. There a ton of plants everywhere, and the room is very cozy. It makes me feel very warm inside.

"Alright, this is the common room. You can do whatever you like here. Your dorms are through these tunnels over here. Cedric, can you show the boys their dorms?"

"Sure! Follow me!"

The four boys follow him to their rooms. Abigail motions us three girls to follow her. She leads us down a tunnel and to the first room on our right.

"This is going to be your room. The three of you will be sharing it together. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me at anytime. Your stuff is already in here so feel free to get settled. Have a nice night!"

She leaves us to our room. I'm the first one to walk in the room. I spot my trunk leaning against the wall.

"Wonderful." Blondie says, "We're sleeping in a cellar. Great."

She walks over to the bed furthest from the door and collapses onto it.

"I like these quilts."

I turn to smile at the girl with the strawberry blond hair. She rubs the black and yellow fabric between her fingers before smiling at me. Her brown eyes are very warm.

"Hi. I'm Madeline Ormskirk." she says.

"Kate York. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. And you are?"

We both look at blondie. She glares at us, causing her hazel eyes to have a creepy glint.

"Heather Sterling. We are merely acquaintances. I don't do that lovey-dovey stuff, so don't even try to be friends with me."

"Um, okay then." Madeline says.

I put my hands on my hips, "What's wrong with you? Did we do something?"

"No, but that dumb hat did. He put me in the wrong house!"

"Oh...well, can't you talk to someone about that?"

"Unfortunately, no!"

"The sorting hat doesn't change. Where he puts you, that's where you stay." Madeline says.

"Oh. Well, where do you think you belong?" I ask Heather.

"In Slytherin. That's where my family's been for the past six generations!"

"You've had six generations of family here?"

She quirks her brow, "Duh. I'm a Pureblood."

"Oh, wow! That's so cool! I'm Muggleborn."

"Really?" Madeline asks, "I'm a Halfblood. It's like we're the Three Musketeers or something."

"The who? No, I'm not even going to ask." Heather says, "I'm tired and irritated. I'm just going to bed."

"You know, it's been a long day, we should all go to bed."

I nod in agreement and grab my trunk. I take the last available bed and the three of us change into our pajamas in silence. We brush our teeth quickly and climb into bed. When we're all settled, Madeline turns the lights out.

"Good night." she says.

"Night." I reply.

Heather mutters something and then it's quiet. They're deep breathing hits my ears. Apollo had been taken to the Owlery with all the other owls, so I'm alone. I pull the blanket higher and tuck it around my neck. _Mum, I miss you..._


	6. Potions Class

**Hello everyone! Thanks again for reading! :) Here's chapter six!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Six: Potions Class<strong>

The next morning I'm awoken by Heather. She's complaining about something and I conclude that she's just going to complain about everything. I quickly shower and got ready for the day.

As I put on my uniform I notice it looks different.

"Hey, my uniform used to be plain black." I say.

"House Elves sew on our House crests and stuff during the night." Madeline says, tying her tie.

"That's neat. What are house elves?"

"Servants." Heather sighs, "These uniforms are so dull."

"I think they're kind of cute." Madeline admires herself in the mirror.

I shrug in agreement. We finish getting ready and I follow the two girls up to the Great Hall for breakfast. We sit at our table. Dishes are filled with large portions of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, potatoes, muffins, and fruit. My stomach grumbles and I fill my plate. Heather grumbles something and grabs a single piece of toast to nibble on. A group of four boys sit down across from us.

"Hey girls." A chubby boy says.

Madeline smiles, "Hi."

The chubby boy's got long, shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes, "I'm Patrick O'Brien."

"Gabriel Tate." a thin one with sandy hair and sparkling gray eyes says.

"My name's Benjamin McEwen." This one has curly auburn hair and deep, brown eyes.

"And I'm Nicolas Cleary." One with short, blond hair and teal eyes says, "Feel free to call me Nick."

"Nice to meet all of you." Madeline says.

I nod, "I'm Kate York."

"Madeline Ormskirk."

"Heather Sterling."

Benjamin grins, "Nice to meet all of you. You're the first years, aren't you?"

We nod.

"We're the first year boys. What'd you guys think of the dorms?"

Before Madeline and I can give our opinions Heather slams her hand down on the table, "It's terrible! We live in a cellar! Cellars are used for storage! We're living in storage!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Nick mutters.

The other boys laugh and they load up their plates with mountains of food. I watch in disgust as they shovel it into their mouths and attempt to talk to each other, their food dribbling out of their mouth.

"Of course we get the gross boys." Heather says, "Can't you four act civilized? What are you all, Muggleborns?"

Gabriel glares at her, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. You got a problem with that?"

"Yes I do. You have been spitting food all over the table! A Pureblood would know better than that."

Benjamin swallows the mass of food in his mouth, "I'm a Pureblood and Nick here is a Half-blood. Are you going to try and argue that we can't possibly be more than a Muggleborn because we can be a little messy when we eat?"

She glares at them before looking down at her plate. Benjamin smirks before returning to his breakfast. After we all eat our fill, Madeline pulls out our schedule.

"Alright, she says. We've got a long day today. First we've got Potions, then Herbology. After that we have lunch. Then we've got some time to kill before our Flying lesson. After dinner we have Astronomy."

"Joy." Heather mutters.

"This sounds like fun." I say.

Benjamin jumps up and I realize he's quite short, "Let's go, guys!"

The other boys follow him and Madeline, Heather, and I hurry to catch up. We join other groups of students as they walk into the Dungeons.

"It's awfully dark and cold down here." I say.

Nick swings his arm over my shoulder, "Yep. That's why the snakes love it down here."

"Snakes?!"

Heather rolls her eyes, "Not real snakes. He's talking about Slytherins."

I cock my eyebrow at her, "And you want to live down here?"

"It's better than a cellar."

"She's a lot of fun, isn't she?" Nick whispers.

I look up at him and I swear I have to tilt my head completely back to see him, "At least you aren't sleeping in the same room as her."

"Now that's sad. We haven't even been here for a full day yet and you already dislike your roommate."

"I know."

We reach a wooden door and walk inside to a dimly lit room. There's no professor and most of the desks are empty. Heather takes one in the far back and Benjamin sits next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Making sure you have a miserable time." he says.

"Move."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to sit next to you."

"Then you move."

"No. I'm sitting back here where I won't be noticed."

"Well I'm not moving."

She glares at him before huffing and turning away. Gabriel grabs Madeline's arm and they take seats near the front. The other boys sit next to each other. I look at the tables nervously. I don't want to be alone, but I'm afraid to sit by anyone and anger them or something.

I spot a girl sitting by herself and I recognize her as the girl who rode in the same boat as me. Her long hair falls over her shoulders in soft waves and nearly hides her face, but her eyes seem to be glowing, making them look silver. I slowly walk over to her.

"Excuse me?"

She smiles up at me.

"Would it be alright if I sit next to you?"

"Go right ahead."

"Thank you."

I sit next to her and pull out a few materials.

"You've got a strange aura about you." she says.

I look at her, "What?"

"There's something about you..."

"Is it bad?"

"I'm not sure. I can't tell, but there's definitely something about you that just doesn't seem quite right."

"Oh, um, I'm not sure what to say to that."

"Sometimes there's nothing we can say."

_Okay, she's weird._

"I'm Luna, by the way. Luna Lovegood."

"Kate York."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smile, not sure if I'm as pleased to meet her as she is me. Suddenly the door is slammed open and a man storms in, his black robe billowing behind him.

"I do not tolerate foolishness in my classroom. You will come in here, sit, do your work, then leave. Potions is a difficult subject and you will ultimately fail if you choose to lose focus. Is that clear?"

We all stare at him, and a few people nod.

"Good. Now, let's begin. Open your books."

I wait for him to tell us the page number but he doesn't say anything. I look at Luna and her book is open to page fifty. The boy across the isle from me has his book open to page two. I raise my hand and he narrows his eyes at me.

"What?"

"Um, Professor, what page did you say we were supposed to open our books to?" I ask.

"Clearly, you were not listening to my instructions."

"Sorry, sir."

He walks over to my desk and stops when he's less than a foot away. I look up at him and can feel my hands begin to shake.

"S-sir, if I-I could j-j-just-"

"Just what?"

"The p-page number, please. Wha-what is it-t?"

He puts his hands on the desk and leans down, "Did I say open the books to a specific page?"

I try to avert my gaze but I can't help but stare at him. I feel like he's staring into my soul and I don't even know who he is.

"N-no." I manage to stutter.

"Maybe next time, you should pay more attention and just open your book."

"Yes, sir."

He stares at me for a moment longer and I see something change in his dark eyes. His harsh stare seems to be replaced by confusion. After a moment, all hints of confusion are gone and he's storming away from my desk. I feel myself shaking and I just open my book to a random page. I keep my eyes focused on the page and the words begin swimming as my eyes fill with tears. A few moments later a small piece of parchment lands on my book.

_Don't worry about him. That's just Professor Snape. I've heard he can be a little strict but he's harmless. Don't let him get to you too much._

_Luna_

I look at her and she smiles at me. I can't help but smile back.

**I know it seems a bit slow right now, but I promise it'll start picking up soon! :D**


	7. Plants, Brooms and Stars

**Hello everyone! Here's the next update! Thanks for giving this story a chance! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Seven: Plants, Brooms and Stars<strong>

After Potions we walk to the green houses to join the Gryffindor house for Herbology. I stare in awe at all the plants around me. A few of them move on their own and reach out to me.

"I know plants are alive, but this is amazing." I say.

"My mum would love this. She has this huge garden in our backyard, but obviously, it's filled with muggle plants, so none of them are like this." Gabriel says, reaching out to a bright orange plant.

"Alright everyone! Gather round! We've got a lot to do today."

I follow Madeline and we join a small group of students. Our professor stands in front of us. She's a small, round woman with short gray hair. She has an apron over her clothes and she's wearing planters gloves and hat. She smiles at us.

"Good morning, class. I am Professor Sprout, and I will be your Herbology teacher. For those of you that don't know, I am also the head of Hufflepuff House, but I promise I will not play favorites. Herbology at first may seem like a boring subject, but it is necessary to understand it because there are plenty of plants used for potion ingredients. You also never know when you'll stumble across wild plants and it's good to know the differences between which ones are poisonous and which ones aren't. I promise you that I will do my best to make this class enjoyable for all of you. Any questions? No? Great. Let's get started. You may all take a seat. There are a few chairs in this green house but you are more than welcome to sit on the floor. Once you take your seat, please open your books to page six."

Heather stomps over to the nearest chair and I watch a few other girls hurry to do the same. I sit on the floor next to Madeline and the Hufflepuff boys.

"Hey, Kate."

I smile at Colin, "Hi Colin!"

"How are you today?"

"Good. You?"

"Great! I'm already having a great time! Gryffindor house is awesome! There are so many cool people in there! How do you like your house?"

"It's nice. A little quiet, but I kind of liked that after everything that happened yesterday."

"I wish you had been sorted into Gryffindor with me. That would've been cool!"

"It would've. Have you made any friends yet?"

"Not yet. The boys in my dorm seem nice, but I haven't really talked to them much. Same with the girls."

"Did you ever meet that Harry Potter boy you were talking about?"

"Not yet. I couldn't find him. I did meet these two guys though. There names are Fred and George. They're really funny! Last night, they-"

"Ahem."

We look up at Professor Sprout. She smiles at us.

"I am very pleased to see that many of you have already made friends, especially with students in other houses. While I encourage these relationships, we really do have a lot to cover. I'll tell you what though. If we can focus, I'll stop class ten minutes early and you can spend that time getting to know each other before lunch. Does that sound okay?"

We all nod our agreements.

"Very well. Let's begin."

* * *

><p>After an annoying lunch of Heather and Benjamin arguing, the boys spitting food out of their mouth, and someone's owl dropping their package onto Madeline's plate and splattering us with her food, I'm more than ready to fly. We all meet up in a large clearing. There are two rows of brooms and we all stand next to one. For this class, all four houses are together. I stand next to Madeline and I assume Colin would stand next to me, but instead this boy with green on his robes stands there.<p>

"Slytherin." Madeline whispers, "Just ignore him and he should ignore you."

"Why do I need to ignore him?" I ask.

"Trust me. It'll be easier that way."

I look over at the boy. He stares straight ahead with eyes so dark they look black. Normally dark eyes don't bother me, but his skin is really pale, so it kind of freaks me out. His brown hair is combed to the side and it glistens. Probably some sort of gel. He and Heather would probably get along great.

This woman hurries over to us. Her gray hair is short and she squints at all of us in the sunlight.

"Good afternoon everyone! I'm Madam Hooch! I am your flying instructor! I am going to assume none of you have flown before. Even if you already know how, don't try to jump ahead. The key to flying is patience. You won't get anywhere if you try to make your broom go too fast. You won't learn how to fly if you think you can just jump on the broom and go. No. You must be patient. Are we all ready? Any questions? Alright everyone. Pay very close attention! Hold out your right hand over your broom. Once there, order the broom to your hand by saying 'up.' Got it? Let's give it a try."

"She doesn't waste any time." I mutter.

Madeline giggles and we hold our hands over our brooms.

"Up." I say.

My broom twitches. I frown.

"Up. Up. Up."

Out of the corner of my eye I see a broom fly up. I look at the boy next to me and his broom is in his hand. Across from us, Colin is practically shouting at his broom to get into his hand. Madeline stomps her foot on the ground and shrieks in frustration. Madam Hooch is helping a group of students at the other end of the line.

"How did you do that?" I ask the boy.

"I said 'up.'" he says.

"Well yes, I get that, but mine won't come."

"It normally takes a while."

"But yours took no time at all."

"That's because I'm a Pureblood. It'll take a while to listen to...witches like you."

"Witches like me?"

"Yes. You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"You know, the Muggle type."

"You mean Muggleborn."

"Now you're catching on."

"What does me being a Muggleborn have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything."

"What-"

"Ow!"

I look over at Heather, who's on the other side of Madeline. She rubs her face and throws her broom on the ground.

"The stupid thing hit me in the face!" she yells.

Madline grins at me, "You should've seen it. It was pretty funny."

"It was not!"

I bite my lip to keep from smiling and look back at my broom.

"Up." I say.

It doesn't do anything.

"It might take a few classes before it learns to recoginze the fact that you actually are a witch and not a muggle."

The boy smirks at me and I give him what I hope is an intimidating look. I clear my throat and focus on my broom.

"Up!" I order.

It shoots up into my hand and my fingers close around it.

"Good job, Kate!" Madeline exclaims.

I smile at her, then smile at the boy.

"Now what was that about it taking a few classes to recognize me?"

He rolls his eyes and turns to the person on the other side of him.

After our Flying lesson we went back to the dorm until dinner. After dinner we went back to the dorm to get some sleep for our Astronomy lesson tonight. Now all of us first years are standing in the Astronomy Tower with Professor Sinistra. She's a tall woman with dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. She seems friendly enough, but I'm not really paying too much attention seeing as it's the middle of the night.

All around me kids are yawning. Nick sways on his feet and keeps blinking, like he's trying his hardest to stay awake. I think someone actually fell asleep. Hopefully no one I know. Madeline leans on me.

"So tired." she whispers.

"Same."

"I want to go back to bed."

"I think we all do."

"Could she be anymore boring?"

"I have no idea."

"I actually find her to be quite fascinating."

I jump when Luna appears next to me.

"How long have you been there?" I ask.

"About two and a half seconds. Just look at all these stars. Have you ever seen so many?"

"Um, no. I don't think so."

"There are no lights up here to weaken the power of the stars. You know, I hear that each star up there actually represents a person."

"A person?"

"That's right. Dead, of course, but a person none the less."

"So we're looking at a bunch of dead people?" Madeline asks.

"I believe we're looking at their souls. They have finished their path and they're using their souls to shed light on our paths."

"That's a little creepy."

"You think so?"

"Yes. It might just be the fact that I'm exhausted and it's what, one in the morning?"

"Is it really that late already?" I ask.

"I don't know. I just want to go to bed."

"Well, we can't be here that much longer."

We listen to Professor Sinistra for what seems like hours longer, but it can't have been more than an hour before she finally dismisses us. We all but run back to our dorms and I've never been happier to go to bed.

**Let me know what you all think! :)**


	8. Mudblood

Hello! It's been a really long time...I'm really sorry for having such a late update. I just got busy and the I got stuck and then I got busy again with taking care of my really old grandpa...but now I'm back and I'm going to try and be better at updating regularly! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Mudblood

The next day we don't have as many classes. We have Charms with the Slytherins and then Transfiguration with the Gryffindors again. Since we only have two classes that means we're done before lunch! That makes me really happy because I am extremely tired from last night.

After a filling breakfast, Madeline, Heather, the boys and I walk to the Charms classroom. We join the Slytherins and I notice that they are all sitting at one side of the classroom and we all take the other side.

"Are we supposed to sit separate from them?" I ask.

"We don't have to, but that's just what we do." Madeline says.

"Why?"

"I'm not quite sure actually. Slytherins just aren't the nicest House. It's best to not be associated with them too often. If you keep your distance you should be fine."

I look over at the group of kids with green on their robes. They all talk among each other like they're old friends. I notice the boy who was rude to me during our Flying lesson yesterday. He's laughing with this girl who's pointing at us. He looks over and starts to laugh.

"What is he laughing at?" I ask.

"Who knows? They're probably just making fun of us."

"Why? We didn't do anything to them."

"We don't have to."

"Good morning class! Welcome to your first day of Charms! My name is Professor Flitwick and I will be your professor for the remainder of your Hogwarts stay."

I look down and smile at the small man on the floor.

"He's part goblin." Madeline whispers.

"What's the other part?"

"I don't know."

Professor Flitwick continues with his introductory lecture and I am really interested in what he has to say. Just the thought that things can get done with a simple spell is exciting! Sure, that might sound a little lazy, but if I never have to clean again why should I complain?

The class ends too quickly and we all file out. Unfortunately, Heather, Madeline and I are stopped by the Slytherins.

"Hey Heather." one of them, a girl, says.

"Hi Harper." Heather says, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"So, what's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"There's gotta be something wrong with you. A wealthy and prominent pure blood like yourself should be in Slytherin with us, not Hufflepuff."

"The Sorting Hat must've made a mistake."

"The hat never makes a mistake." a boy says.

I recognize him as the guy who insulted me in our Flying lesson. He smiles and waggles his fingers.

"I do feel sorry for you, Heather." he says, "You get to hang around with this mudblood all year long."

"Don't call her that!" Madeline yells.

"Well that's what she is." Harper says.

"No she's not! You need to take it back!"

"Why should we?"

"Because you're being hateful and for no reason other than you're Purebloods!"

"I don't know why you're defending her so much? Are you a mudblood too?"

"It doesn't matter what I am."

"Yes it does. The purity of your blood is the most important part of you." the boy says, "This mudblood is nothing but a-"

"Shut up Peter!" Heather yells.

Her wand is pulled out and aimed at his face.

"You just need to shut that annoying trap of yours." she says.

"What are you going to do me? You're a stupid little Hufflepuff. You're weaker than us Slytherins."

"You're not even worth doing anything to. Just leave us alone."

She turns and storms away. Madeline and I hurry to follow her.

"What was that all about?" I ask.

"That boy is just really mean. You need to stay away from him. He is bad news." Madeline says.

Heather nods in agreement.

"I don't understand." I say.

"You don't have to."

By this point we're running to class in the hopes that we aren't late. When we get there, everyone else is already in their seats.

"You three are seconds from being late." Professor McGonagall says.

"Sorry, professor. We were held up." Madeline says.

"I see. Be sure it never happens again."

"Yes, professor."

We sit in the back. Madeline and Heather sit together and I take an empty seat next to Nick.

"Why does Heather look extra angry today?" he whispers.

"She's mad at some Slytherins."

"What for?"

"I'm not sure. Both she and Madeline got angry when one of them called me a, um, a mudblood."

"They called you a mudblood?"

"Who called who a what?" Professor McGonagall asks, looming over us.

"Yeah, who called you that?" Nick adds.

"Um, some Slytherins...I'm not sure what their names are. Harper and Peter I think."

"It was Harper Skye and Peter Delaney." Heather says.

"Thank you, Miss Sterling. I will be sure that both Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape know about this."

She walks to the front of the room and sternly surveys the room.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you. Hogwarts does not tolerate using foul language, especially to insult one another. We are all equals here and we will all be treated as equals. No one here is above someone else. Any one who chooses to disregard that fact will be disciplined appropriately. Do I make myself clear?"

We all nod.

"Now, let's proceed."

She begins lecturing about Transfiguration and I listen for a few moments before nudging Nick.

"What's so bad about being called a mudblood?" I ask.

"It's a bad name. Basically, it means that your blood is dirty and people who call you that don't think you should be allowed to practice magic." he whispers.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Pureblood supremacy or something. I don't get it."

"But you're a Half-blood and Benjamin's a Pureblood."

"Exactly."

He looks back down at his notes and look at mine, only I don't see the words. All I can see is 'mudblood.' There are people here who don't think I belong in Hogwarts.

After Transfiguration I go to lunch with my Housemates. I pick at my food and eat a few bites before excusing myself to go back to the House. Once I'm inside I say hi to a couple people sitting in the common room before going into my dorm. I pull out my stationary kit and sit at my desk to write.

Dear Mum,

I have a lot to tell you! First of all, the train ride was a lot of fun! I met this boy, Colin Creevey. He's really nice. He can be a little bit crazy, but he's still nice to me. I think he's my first friend here. He's also a Muggleborn like me and according to him that means we have a lot in common! There's also this girl, Luna Lovegood. She's a little strange, but nice. She says some of the weirdest things but we have a few classes together and we sit together. I think she might be a new friend too. After the train ride we took boats to the castle. I'm living in a castle! I've always wanted to see a real castle! This place is really cool! The staircases move randomly and it's huge! I haven't had a chance to really explore yet, but I can bet that I'd easily get lost in this place if I'm not too careful. After we got here we were sorted into our houses and then we had a feast (the food was amazing and I think it's better than gran's, but don't tell her that). The whole sorting process was interesting. Basically there's this magical hat that can read your mind or something. He placed me in Hufflepuff. I have two roommates here: Heather Sterling and Madeline Ormskirk. Madeline is really nice to me and Heather has some issues. She just seems really angry and I don't know why. I'm sure she can be really nice...Anyway. So yesterday was our first day of classes. We have a Potions class where we learn how to make potions. It reminds me of chemistry and you and I both know how much I hate chemistry. The professor is a jerk too. I don't think he likes kids very much. After that I went to Herbology where we learn about plants. Professor Sprout is really nice and I think I'm going to like this class! Then I had my first flying lesson! We didn't do much but learn about the brooms and practice picking them up (they fly into your hand on command!) but it still seems like fun! I can't wait until we actually learn how to fly! Then our last class of the day is Astronomy. I didn't really pay that much attention to it. Before you get mad, I was tired. Astronomy takes place at midnight! Thankfully, it's only one night a week, but still...I'm still a little tired. Today I went to Charms. That's where the real magic starts. There are spells for everything! I can't wait to learn them all! Our professor is also part goblin! How crazy is that? This place just keeps surprising me. Then I had Transfiguration. This class is kind of like Charms, but only in the sense that we're using magic. There isn't really much else to say about it excpet Professor McGonagall teaches it. You remember her, right? The person who told us about me? Yeah, she's not as nice as a teacher.

Well, that should just about sum up the good parts. Now for the bad parts. There are people here that don't like me, Mum. I don't even know them and they don't like me. There's a house here called Slyertherin. Two of them called me a mudblood today. Basically that means I have dirty blood. There was also this boy yesterday who said I would struggle as a witch because I'm not Pureblood. I did nothing to these poeple Mum, and they don't want me here! I don't know what to do about them. I don't know why people wouldn't want me here...it sure isn't making me feel welcome. Part of me just wants to come straight home. Why should I stay in a place where people are going to hate me for being a Muggleborn?

I love you and miss you.

Love,

Kate

I fold up my letter and stuff it in an envelope. I look around the room for Apollo, but he's nowhere to be seen. Thinking he might have flown into the common room, I head down there. It's empty except for a couple people.

"Excuse me." I say.

A boy with brown hair and gray eyes smiles at me.

"Yes?"

"Have you seem my owl? He's black and gray."

"He's probably in the Owlery."

"The what?"

"The Owlery. That's where the owls stay until it's time for the post."

"Oh, okay. Well, I was told that I'm supposed to give letters to my owl. Where is this Owlery?"

"First year?"

"Yes."

"I'll show you. We have just enough time before curfew."

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm Cedric by the way. Cedric Diggory."

"Kate York."

"It's nice to meet you, Kate. I'm a fourth year, so if you ever need any help and you can't find Abigail, just come find me."

"Thank you."

He smiles and I can't help but smile back.

"Come on, we better hurry."

What do we all think? :)


	9. Something's Not Right With Ginny

**Thanks so much for reading! You guys rock! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Nine: Something's Not Right With Ginny<strong>

Cedric is really nice. After walking me to the Owlery, we spent some time in the common room talking. He's a Pureblood, but I guess he's one of the nice ones. He plays Quidditch and when I told him I had never heard of Quidditch, he made me swear to come to the first match of the season. He told me I'd love it. I hope he's right.

The next day all we have is Potions. This class is much longer than all the others and I want to bang my head against the table. Snape keeps staring at me like I'm doing something wrong by sitting there, but Luna assures me that I'm not doing anything wrong, unless breathing counts. I almost believe that Snape doesn't even want me breathing.

"Why do we even need so much of this class? It's awful." I whine after we're a safe distance from the classroom.

"It must be important though, right? Potions can be both life enders and life savers." Luna says.

"I just wish it wasn't for multiple hours though."

"It can be rather lengthy, can't it?"

"I think you're the only one who stays awake and alert."

"Potions is a fascinating subject. It's one of my favorites. It was also one of my mum's."

"Was?"

"Yes. She used to make potions all the time."

"Did something happen to her?"

"She invented a spell once and it went wrong..."

Her voice trails off and she lowers her eyes. I squeeze her shoulder.

"I guess I can understand how you feel, about only having one parent, I mean."

"Did one of yours die too?"

"No. I never met my dad."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not a huge deal. Mum and I get along great, but it'd be nice to know who he is, you know?"

"It would. Maybe one day you'll find out."

"Maybe."

"Well, have a great lunch, Kate."

"You too, Luna."

We go to our tables and I squeeze in between Madeline and and Heather.

"So, you're friends with Lovegood?" Heather asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing. I've just heard her dad is a bit loopy."

"So?"

"I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into, that's all."

"Just ignore her, Kate." Benjamin says. "She clearly hasn't forgotten the blunder a few years ago."

"Shut up!"

"What's this blunder?" Madeline asks.

"Well, there was this huge party a few years ago for Pureblood families. Mine attended, Heather's, Luna's and a bunch of others. Anyway, apparently Heather and Luna were talking, Luna said something strange and then all of a sudden the punch bowl fell on Heather! Her dress was stained and apparently, to this day, she still thinks it was Luna's fault."

"Well it was!" Heather yells.

"It was probably a case of accidental magic." Madeline says.

"She did it on purpose!"

"I doubt it."

"Well, she did!"

"You're being a little dramatic, don't you think? How long ago was this?" I ask.

"Three years ago! And no I'm not being dramatic!"

She slams her hand down on the table, hitting her fork and causing it to act like a catapult. Food launches into her face and the boys start laughing. I turn my head to keep myself from laughing and with a loud shriek, she storms from the Great Hall.

"Great. Now, she's probably going to bewitch all of us." Gabriel says.

"Maybe even the whole school." Nick adds.

"She can't really be that upset, can she?" I ask.

I look to the doors hoping she'll come back in, but she never does. Instead, I see a red haired girl pacing at the entrance. She looks upset and I recognize her as a first year. After a moment, she shakes her head and walks out.

"I'll be right back." I say.

I jump up from my seat and hurry out of the Great Hall. Most of the students are coming in, so it makes it difficult to get out. I see the girl down the corridor and run after her.

"Excuse me!" I call out, "Hey! Hold on a sec!"

The girl stops and turns. I slow down and walk the last few steps over to her.

"Hey." I say.

She eyes me with her brown eyes.

"Hey."

"I saw you in the Great Hall. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just don't want lunch."

"Oh, okay. You just looked really upset and I just wanted to make sure-"

"If you don't mind, I'll be going now."

"Wait. Are you sure you're okay? I know we don't know each other, but maybe I can help you."

She hesitates but shakes her head. "I just need to go."

"Alright."

"Thanks, though."

"No problem. I'm Kate, by the way."

"I know. Colin's friend. He talks about you a lot."

"He does?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he's never talked about you."

"Good."

I'm unsure of how to respond to that. She shifts and clears her throat.

"Well, I'm going to go back to the Great Hall. You sure you don't want lunch?" I ask.

"I'm sure."

"Okay. See you around...um, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Ginny."

"Ginny. Cool. I'll see you around, Ginny."

"Bye."

I wave and she hurries away. I watch her for a moment before going back to the Great Hall.

"What was that all about?" Madeline asks.

"Nothing. I just wanted to check something."

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope so."

Madeline studies me for a moment but shrugs and turns back to her lunch. I grab a sandwich off the tray and take a few bites. While I chew I look over at Gryffindor's table. All the red heads are sitting together and none of them seem to notice that their sister (I'm assuming she's their sister) isn't with them.

**And there you go! Let me know what you think! :D**


	10. The Giant Squid

**And here's the next chapter! :) Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Ten: The Giant Squid<strong>

"It's the weekend!" Madeline exclaims.

I smile from where I'm sitting on the bed, attempting to tame my hair. Heather grumbles something about morning people before throwing the pillow over her face.

"I say we get down to breakfast, eat well, and then go exploring." Madeline continues.

"Go without me." Heather says.

"You sure? It'll be fun."

"Sleeping is fun."

"Whatever. Kate?"

"I'll come along."

"Yay! Let's go!"

She grabs my arm and drags me out of the room. We run past people in the common room, nearly crash into a few on the way to the Great Hall and by time we make it there we can't stop laughing. There are only a few students at each of the tables but the staff table is full. Everyone stares at us so we try to stop laughing as we sit down to eat.

"You two are in good spirits this morning." Abigail says, "Any particular reason?"

We shake our heads and she smiles. "That's what I like to hear. Enjoy your breakfast."

We each grab some toast and juice. While we eat more people fill the tables. I spot Colin at his table and he waves wildly.

"What's his name again?" Madeline asks.

"Colin Creevey. He's really nice."

"Do you think he'd want to hang out with us today?"

"Probably. Just don't be surprised if he all of a sudden wants to take pictures of you."

"What?"

"He loves to take pictures."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good thing I'm having a good hair day then."

"Yeah."

"Hey, look. Here come the owls!"

Madeline points up to the roof and I see about thirty or so birds fly in, dropping letters and parcels to their owners. Apollo swoops down and drops a letter onto my lap. He snatches a few crumbs off my plate before flying off.

"Mum sent me a letter!"

I tear it open and read:

_Kate,_

_I'm so glad to hear that you're making friends! You are such a wonderful girl and I just knew that you wouldn't have any problem meeting new people! You're living in a castle? How exciting! I can remember when you were a little girl and all you wanted was to be a princess so you could live in a castle. I guess you're dream is coming true. Now, just because you're in a castle doesn't mean that you should go acting like a crazy person. You still need to treat this place just like you would treat a regular home. Don't go wandering off to places you aren't allowed to. And stay away from those stairs! They sound dangerous! What is Hufflepuff? What does that mean? Does that mean you're different from the other kids there? Your classes sound really interesting! It must be fun learning all these potions and spells! You'll have to show me some one of these days! You know after you got on the train I was talking to a woman and she took me to Diagon Alley again and she was really nice and bought me a large book about the Wizarding World. I've only just started reading it and it sounds very interesting! Hopefully it'll help me understand what you're going through. About the professor you don't like, give him a chance. He might just be trying to be tough in front of you to scare you. I'll bet he likes you. You have always been a wonderful student and there's nothing about you to not like! What's Slytherin? Is it like Hufflepuff? Well, I hope not because these kids sound awful. They definitely don't deserve your friendship. I'm sorry you had to meet people like this. I wish I could be there to help you, but I guess all I can do is wish you luck and tell you to keep your head up! These kids aren't worth your time. If they want to insult you again just ignore them. They'll learn eventually that they are making a mistake by not being your friend. Anyway, I'm glad you're having a wonderful time and I hope you keep enjoying yourself! It may seem hard now but make sure you give this place a chance, okay? Don't let a few kids ruin this experience for you!_

_I love you very much and I miss you terribly! I can't wait to hear from you again!_

_Hugs and Kisses,_  
><em>Mum<em>

_(P.S. I only freaked out a little bit when Apollo came knocking at the window. This owl thing is a lot easier than I thought!)_

"Everything alright at home?" Madeline asks.

"Yeah. I wrote my mum a couple of days ago and I guess she got her letter really fast. Can owls really travel that fast?"

"I guess. Your owl seems younger though so he might just be in really good shape or something. I don't know."

"Did you get anything?"

"No. My parents said they were going to send me something this weekend though and I'd probably get it on Monday or Tuesday. I'm hoping it's candy."

"Yum."

"Anyway, more people are coming in. We should get out of here before we get wrapped up in something boring."

We quickly finish our breakfast and after a little prodding we have ourselves a small group. Madeline, Benjamin, Nick, Colin, Luna, a girl from Gryffindor named Emily White and I all walk out of the castle. Madeline leads the way and we spend hours exploring the castle. We nearly get killed by the Whomping Willow, which apparently has a mind of it's own. Nick did something to anger it and once it started swinging it's branches we ran for it. Colin almost got squished but thankfully all of us managed to get away without a scratch. We circled the entire castle, walked over to the Quidditch Pitch where a few people were flying around on their brooms passing around a large ball.

"I can't wait to try out for the team one year." Benjamin says.

"Do you play?"

"I've played a bit, yeah. My dad played when he went to Hogwarts. We have our own small pitch in the backyard that we practice on."

"How fun!"

"Yeah! You ever play?"

"No, I had never heard about it until a couple of nights ago."

"What? Quidditch is only the greatest thing about the Wizarding World!"

"I know. Cedric told me the other day."

"That bloke knows exactly what he's talking about."

I smile and we all continue on our adventure. Eventually we find ourselves sitting next to the Black Lake. Colin sits facing it with his camera out and his finger on the shutter.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Waiting for the Giant Squid. According to a few people, every once in a while the Giant Squid makes an appearance and I want to capture the moment!"

"Well, good luck with that."

"Thanks!"

I pat his shoulder and turn to face the rest of the group.

"So, Kate, what do you think of the Wizarding World?" Emily asks.

"It's amazing! I never thought any of this could've ever existed! I don't even know how more people don't know about this."

"We're pretty careful about who we share our secrets with."

"We're? Are you a Pureblood?"

"Yep. I kind of wish I wasn't though."

"What? Why?" Madeline asks.

"I think it'd be awesome to be a muggle. Their world is so different from ours! I think it'd be cool to live without magic. It can't be that difficult."

"You'd be surprised." Luna says.

"Have you tried?"

"Yes, I have. Last summer, actually. My father and I went a whole two weeks without magic before giving up. You don't realize how much you take for granted."

"I still want to try. It's easy, right, Kate?"

I shrug. "I don't know. It's definitely not too difficult, but I can see how going from doing everything with a wand to do having to everything by hand can really hard."

"Well, I'm gonna do it! Over the winter holiday I'm gonna go home and not use magic!"

"Look! There it is!"

I turn and see giant tentacles wriggling above the water. Colin snaps a few pictures.

"See? If Colin can get a picture of the giant Squid then how hard can living without magic be?" Emily says.

"Congratulations, Colin." I say.

He lowers his camera. "Thanks! You know, I was starting to think that he'd never-"

"Look out!"

I barely have time to register why Benjamin yelled that when I'm suddenly drenched. I look around and we're all soaked. The only dry thing is Colin's camera and I'm not even sure how that's possible. Looking back at the lake, the tentacles wriggle their way back in the water.

"That stupid squid splashed us!" Emily yells.

"It's a good thing Heather wasn't with us." I say.

Laughter bubbles out of Madeline's mouth and soon my friends and I are all laughing. That's right, I said it. My friends.

**Yeah, yeah. A little sappy. :P Thanks again! :)**


	11. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

**Here's the next chapter! I know this is late, but thanks for being patient with me! I love you all! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Eleven: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named<strong>

My first weekend at school was a lot of fun. I spent most of it hanging out with Madeline, Colin, Luna and the boys. I also met a few of the other Hufflepuffs. Most of them seemed really nice and welcoming.

Unfortunately, after my great weekend I had another Potions class. I swear if Professor Snape stares at me like he wants nothing more than to cast an evil curse on me one more time...I don't know what I'll do but I can honestly say it won't be a good thing. I probably won't actually do anything seeing as he's a Professor and I can barely cast a spell on my own, but it is starting to get aggravating.

After another dreadful Potions class, we head on our way to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws.

"What are the Dark Arts?" I ask.

"Dark magic." Benjamin says, "Basically, if you ever get into a fight with a dark witch or wizard, what you learn in this class will be very helpful."

"Really? So, is it like spells and stuff?"

"Yes. My parents told me you'll learn certain defensive spells and how to properly use them."

"Will I ever need to use them?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But it's good to know, especially if we go into another war."

"A war? There was a war?"

"Yeah, like eleven years ago."

"It was only eleven years ago? How has everyone gone back to normal?"

"Because the dark wizard who caused the war is gone. We don't have to worry about anything anymore." Madeline says with a smile.

"What was this war about?"

"Basically, there was an old man who wanted to kill a baby." Heather says.

"What? There has to be more to it than that."

"There is but it's not important. Let's hurry before we're late."

Heather picks up her pace and we all hurry to stay with her.

"We'll tell you about it later." Benjamin says. "Patrick and Gabriel are Muggleborns as well, so they don't know anything about it."

"Yeah! After classes today, let's all sit around in the common room tonight and tell them about it." Madeline remarks.

We reach the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and when I walk inside I see the most beautiful man in the world. He stands in front of the class wearing a prize-winning smile, his golden hair is perfectly combed, and his blue eyes are just radiant.

Heather immediately runs over to a seat in the front and Madeline sits next to her. I sit at the table next to them and Luna takes her seat next to me.

"All of the boys are in the back." she says.

I glance behind me and sure enough the class is divided between boys and girls, the boys occupying the last few rows.

"Good morning, everyone." The beautiful man says, "I am Gilderoy Lockhart, and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

Most of the girls start clapping, so I quickly join in.

"Thank you, thank you. I trust by now you've all read my books, yes? You all should know the courageous adventures I went on and the admirable tasks I completed and the wondrous creatures I defeated. Your headmaster deemed me a suitable fit for your professor and I hope that when we're finished here all of you will be equipped to successfully face the dangers that I have faced."

Another round of applause.

"Thank you, thank you. Now, before we begin, I have a little pop quiz for you. I want to see just how many of you read my books."

With a flick of his wand, a packet of parchment appears in front of each of us.

"Take your time." he says, smiling his radiant smile once more.

I pull out a quill and began reading the questions. I don't know any of them. I hadn't had a chance to read any of his books yet, but I don't think that would've changed anything. He has questions about his favorite color and hobby and what his favorite musician is. I look over next to me and Luna is filling in every question without a problem. I guess it's time to start guessing.

After a while I finally turn in the worst test of my life. I don't think I've ever done so horribly on the test. I knew absolutely nothing. He starts reading through them and he starts shaking his head.

"Didn't any of you read my books? So far, the only perfect score is from Heather Sterling."

She smiles proudly and flips her hair over her shoulder.

"The rest of you did dreadfully. Benjamin didn't get a single one correct, Tyler only got a few correct, Luna did quite well, but still the only perfect score was Miss Sterling. Congratulations! Five points to Hufflepuff!"

Being reminded of what house she's in seems to wipe the smile of her face.

"Now, seeing as you are all first years, do any of you have any experience with magic?"

More than half of us raise our hands. I look around and assume that the ones who didn't were Muggleborns like me.

"Alright, that's no problem! That's what I'm here for! After I'm finished with you, you will have learned to protect yourselves from pesky little creatures to the great giants of the Wizarding World! Who's ready to start learning my tricks!"

* * *

><p>"He's so dreamy." Heather says.<p>

"Oh I know. It should be a crime to be that handsome." Madeline remarks.

"He's just a professor." Nick says. "There's nothing special about him."

"Are you blind?"

"No, but I'm also not stupid."

Madeline whacks him upside the head.

"What do you think about him, Kate?" Benajmin asks.

"I have to agree that he is incredibly handsome and so amazing! All of those things that he did!"

"Alright, I think we should talk about something important." Patrick remarks.

"What could be more important than Professor Lockhart?" Heather asks.

"Telling Gabe, Kate and I about this war."

"That's right!" Madeline exclaims, "Alright, who wants to go first?"

"I'll start." Benjamin says, "So, eleven years ago there was this really bad man, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"What?" I ask.

"His name was so awful that witches and wizards everywhere were too afraid to speak it."

"Really?"

"Yes. That's how terrifying this man was. He was a murderer, a creep and very powerful. He destroyed anything that got in his way, except Harry Potter."

"That boy in Gryffindor." Gabriel says.

"Yes. Harry Potter was only a baby when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named decided to kill him."

"He wanted to kill an innocent baby?"

"Yes. He killed Harry's parents, but he wasn't able to kill the baby."

"Why not?"

"No one knows. All the Wizarding World knows is on that night he just disappeared."

"And no one knows what happened?"

"No. He's just gone."

"Wow." Patrick says. "But that's it? There's no more to this war?"

"That's as much as I know and that's all my parents have told me."

"That's not very exciting. What's this guy's name?"

"No one speaks it."

"But he's gone now."

"That doesn't make him any less awful."

"Just tell me his name."

"No."

"I'll bet you don't even know his name." Gabriel remarks.

"Of course I know his name!"

"Then tell me what it is!"

"No! My parents told me to never speak his name!"

"It's Voldemort!" Heather exclaims.

The common room gets really quiet. It had been full all night with everyone in their own groups, but now everyone is staring at Heather.

"Is everything alright over here?" Abigail asks.

"Yes, everything is fine." Madeline says.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Since Gabriel, Kate and Patrick are Muggleborns they don't know anything about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or the war, so we were trying to explain it to them."

"What did you tell them?"

"That there was basically a dark wizard who wanted to kill Harry Potter but disappeared instead."

She nods. "That's good. That's pretty much it, anyway."

"There has to be more to it than that. Weren't there other people involved?"

"Yes. They're called Death Eaters and they're either dead, in Azkaban or innocent."

"Death Eaters?"

"They're his followers. Some people think that they're more terrifying than him himself."

"Really?"

"Yes. They were awful. That whole war was awful. It's best if you don't know too much about it."

"Why?"

"Because it's over and you don't need to know about something as awful as that. Everyone go back to what you were doing!"

She walks away and the conversation starts to fill he common room again.

"I don't know what her problem is." Heather says. "It was just a war."

"Just a war? It was terrible!" Benjamin snaps.

"Well,yeah, but what i'm saying is it's just a war. They can know about it if they want."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Hey, you're agreeing on something." Nick says.

"It's kind of adorable." Madeline adds.

Heather rolls his eyes. "And I thought you all might be cool. I'm going to get started on that potions essay."

She walks out of the common room, and Nick excuses himself to do the same. Patrick and Benjamin sit on the floor to play Wizards Chess, leaving Gabriel, Madeline and I on the couch.

"I'm interested in knowing more about this war." I say. "I've always loved learning about wars in school."

"I don't think Abigail will tell you anything else." Madeline says.

"Do you know anyone who will?"

"I don't know. A professor might, but then again they might be on Abigail's side."

I frown and pick at a string on the cushion. Loud laughter catches my attention and I look up. Across the room I see Cedric across the room with his friends. He's older than I am, so he probably knows more about this war than my friends do. _I wonder if he'll tell me._

**What do you all think? :)**


	12. Cedric's Explanation

**Here's the next chapter! :) This is just about the end of the introductory chapters. After this I'll start getting into a little more of the Chamber of Secrets stuff. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twelve: Cedric's Explanation<strong>

Tuesday began horribly. Once again we had Charms with Slytherin. Even though we didn't talk to each other I could feel them staring at me. A couple of times I glance over and they're talking, a couple of them pointing at me. Peter notices me and smirks before quickly whispering something at Harper, causing her to laugh loudly. Thankfully, Flitwick hears her and takes two points from Slytherin for disrupting the class.

After Charms, the Slytherins leave angrily, leaving us to feel quite satisfied. We walk over to History of Magic which we share with the Gryffindors. When I walk into the room I don't see a professor anywhere. The Gryffindors are already there; some of them are sitting, while others are standing around talking. Colin waves at me and points to the chair next to him. I walk over and take it.

"Hey, Colin." I say.

"Hello. How are you today?"

"Alright, you?"

"Great!"

"That's good!"

"I was talking to Percy Weasley last night, do you know who he is?"

"Um...he's a Prefect, right?"

"Yeah. I was talking to him last night and you know what he told me?"

"What?"

"That the Professor for this class, Professor Binns, is a ghost!"

"A ghost?"

"Yeah! Isn't that amazing! We're going to be taught by a ghost!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah! Oh, look, there he is!"

He points at the front of the room and sure enough there's a ghost floating there. He doesn't say anything, but watches all of us. Everyone else sits down and the chatter goes away. We sit in silence for a few moments. I look around the room and catch Madeline's eye a few seats down. She shrugs and I return it.

"The Gargoyle Strike of 1911 was a very important strike in history. It lead to 32 casualties, 3 wizard deaths, and six gargoyle deaths..." *****

His monotone drone is quickly drowned out by the shuffling of parchment and quills as we scramble to take notes.

* * *

><p>"Could that class be anymore boring?" Gabriel asks.<p>

"I can't take this class...I physically cannot take this class." Heather says.

"And I thought Muggle history was awful...all he does is talk and there is nothing exciting about anything he says."

I nod my agreement. If Colin didn't nudge me the few times that he did I proably would've fallen asleep. That would not have been good to do on the first day.

"Well, on the bright side, it's a beautiful day and our classes our finished." Madeline says.

"I hear that Gryffindor has Quidditch practice today. It's the first Quidditch practice of the year and I want to go see what all the fuss is about." Patrick says.

"Didn't I already explain everything to you?" Benjamin asks.

"Well, yeah, but I want to see first hand how awesome Quidditch is. Come on, Gabe."

"You know, that sounds like fun. I'll come along too." Madeline says.

I move to follow her but then stop when I see Cedric sitting by himself in the courtyard, a book in his lap. Maybe if no one's around, he'll tell me what I want to know.

"You coming, Kate?" Madeline asks.

"Uh, no. Not today. I need some help with something, and I'll just ask Cedric."

"Alright. See you later!"

I wave as they walk away and then walk over to Cedric. He doesn't look up until I clear my throat.

"Oh, hey Kate. How are you today?" he asks.

"I'm good, thank you. Would it be alright if I sit next to you."

"Of course."

He moves his bag and I sit.

"So, you getting to all of your classes okay?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good. I know I got lost a lot my first year."

"Hey, Cedric?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Who exactly is Voldemort?"

His smile fades. "I'm sorry?"

"Who is he?"

"How-"

"A friend told me about the war, but I get the feeling they're leaving things out. I just want to know more, that's all."

"Well, what do you already know?"

"People call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and he tried to kill Harry Potter when he was a baby."

"That's pretty much it."

"Oh, come on. There has to be more to it than that. Why was he so bad? Why did he want to kill Harry? What happened to him? You're a little older. You've got to know something."

"Well, just because I'm older than you doesn't mean anything. I was only a toddler. My parents never told me much."

"Cedric, please. Just give me anything. It's weird to me that only eleven years ago there was a huge war and now everyone's afraid to speak this guy's name and he just disappeared. I'm just curious, that's all."

He sighs, closes his book and sits up straighter. "Like I said, I don't know much, but here's what I do know. You-Know-Who was one of the darkest Wizards known. He also didn't like Muggleborns. He wanted them gone from the Wizarding World. Do you know about the Death Eaters?"

"They're his followers right?"

"Right. They also believed that Muggleborns shouldn't be allowed in the Wizarding World. Basically, it was a dark time. My parents never told me the specifics about people who died and stuff."

"What does Harry Potter have to with naything?"

"I have no clue. My dad only told me recently that the Potters had something You-Know-Who needed. He killed Harry's parents and tried to kill Harry himself, but for whatever reason he couldn't. I don't know why he disappeared. He just did and the Wizarding World is grateful. Most of the Death Eaters are in Azkaban. Everything is much better."

"So, if You-Know-Who was still around, I probably wouldn't be here?"

He nods. "But he's gone and you're here now."

"That's terrible for Harry though."

"I know. I think what's even worse is that they went into hiding so You-Know-Who couldn't find them."

"How did he find them?"

"One of the Potter's close friends gave them up. I think my dad said it was someone from the Black family. That family is basically an old Wizarding family."

"They were betrayed by a friend?"

"Yes. I mean, I guess you can't really blame the friend. War can change people, sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse."

"But still, that's no excuse for leaving a baby with no parents."

"I know. Anyway, that's about all I know. I wish I could tell you more, but I just don't know more."

"No, this was great. Thank you for giving me some insight."

"Anytime."

"Well, see you later."

"Bye."

He turns back to his book and I get up to leave. Feeling a little hungry for a snack, I start to make my way to the common room. I look at all the portraits along the walls and say hi to a few of them. I'm not really watching where I go when I run smack into someone. I'm mortified when I see Professor Snape.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Professor. I wasn't watching where I was going." I say.

He narrows his eyes at me. "Clearly. You should learn to keep your eyes ahead of you, Miss Kate. You never know what will cross your path and keeping your eyes low could lead you into serious trouble."

He strides away from me, his robes billowing behind him. _He is so creepy._ Either way, I keep my eyes straight ahead and try my hardest not to run back to the common room.

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	13. Helping Ginny

**It has been way too long since I've updated...I'm so sorry for the wait. Anyway, I'm back! If you're still out there, thanks for being patient! :) I'm getting ready to read the _Chamber of Secrets_ to hopefully keep things close to the actual plot. I kind of want to see what would happen if Kate York actually did exist in Harry Potter. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Helping Ginny<strong>

After a few weeks here, I've gotten more used to everything. Understanding magic is becoming a little easier and I'm really enjoying it. The Slytherins still insult me every chance they get, but I've learned to ignore them. If they don't get their desired reaction they get angry and that's pretty funny. I write mum three times a week and I'm happy to hear she's gotten the hang of owling down.

Madeline and I have gotten pretty close. I've told her about my mum and I and she's told me about her family and what it's like to be a Half-blood. Heather isn't even so bad now. She's still kind of mean, but when it's just her, Madeline and I she actually acts a little nicer. I've spent more time with the boys too. Bejamin takes every chance he has to tell me all about the WIzarding World. As a Pureblood he knows a lot and he tells me all sorts of stories about Quidditch and Hogwarts. As much fun as I'm having with my fellow Hufflepuffs, I spend most of my free time with Luna and Colin. They're really great. A lot of people make fun of Luna and claim that she's weird. She is definitely strange, but that's what I love about her. She also doesn't let anyone get to her. Colin is much the same way. He has a little brother, Dennis, and he couldn't be any prouder of his family. He is a true Gryffindor. Regardless of all the insults thrown his way for being both a Muggleborn and always taking pictures, he always keeps a smile on his face. Thanks to him I've finally been able to meet Harry Potter. I won't lie, he isn't all that he's cracked up to be. He just seems like a regular kid and I can tell he just wants to be treated that way.

I've also had the unfortunate opportunity to meet Draco Malfoy. I was talking with Hermione Granger one afternoon because she's also a Muggleborn and I wanted to know how hard it was for her to adjust to her new life. Malfoy came around the corner with these two large boys and made a few rude comments about "someone needed to clean up the filth."

"That's Malfoy." she had said, "He's by the far one of the worst people I have ever met. Don't let him get to you though. Just try your best to stay out of his way."

I've done just that. Thankfully he's a second year so it isn't that hard.

"Where are you off to today?" Madeline asks.

"The Library. We've got that potions essay due in a few days and I'd like to get something done today."

"I haven't even started. I've been too busy working on the essay for History of Magic. Sixteen inches! That's impossible!"

"Tell me about it. I've got about four inches done for that one. Would you like to come to the Library with me?"

"No. Heather's off doing who knows what and if you're gone the dorm will be quiet."

"Alright, well, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I gather my stuff and hurry to the library. I really want to get a decent grade on this essay. Snape has finally been a little more civil with me lately and I'm thinking if I get a good mark on this essay then he'll be even nicer to me. According to Hermione, once Snape decides he hates you then that's that, but I'm willing to try to be an exception.

When I walk into the library, I unfortunately find it crowded. Lucky for me, there are still a few seats available. I see Ginny sitting at a table near the back with a tall red haired boy. I recognize him as percy Weasley, the Gryffindor Prefect. I walk over to them.

"Ginny, I'm your older brother. You can trust me, you know."

"Nothing's wrong." She says.

"You aren't acting like yourself. If something's bothering you-"

"I said I'm fine!"

"You are clearly not fine."

"Fine. I'm just...a little homesick is all."

He rubs her shoulder. "There's no need to be homesick, Gin. I'm here. You've got the twins and Ron."

"It's not the same."

"I know. I felt the same way my first year, but I took solace in spending a lot of my time with Bill and making new friends. Have you made any friends?"

"Yes."

"I haven't seen you spending your time with anyone. You're usually by yourself writing in that journal of yours. Where'd you get that anyway?"

"I have friends."

She looks up and spots me. I suddenly feel really uncomfortable and want to walk away but she stops me.

"Hi Kate." she says, "I'm glad you could make it."

I stutter for something to say and she pleads with me to go along.

"Um, yeah. Me too."

"Take a seat."

I sit across from her and Percy.

"Hello, I'm Percy Weasley, Gryffindor Prefect."

"Kate York."

"You're in Hufflepuff, I see. How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's really amazing. The only thing I don't really care for is Snape. He assigned this twelve inch essay about the basics of potion making."

Percy nods. "I remember that essay. One of my least favorite I have to admit. Ginny here was getting ready to start hers. Were you two planning on working together?"

Ginny looks up at me and I nod.

"Well, I'm more than happy to help both of you."

"Thank you."

Ginny lets out a loud breath and opens her book. I follow her example and Percy quickly jumps in to help.

* * *

><p>Hours later, we've got about eight inches done. My hand is cramping and I feel ready to pass out by the light bulbs that had been going off in my head. Percy made everything so much clearer and he didn't make you feel stupid when you asked a question. He should be the potions Professor, not Snape.<p>

As I walk out of the library to go to the Great Hall, Ginny falls in step beside me.

"Thank you." she says.

"You're welcome, I think."

"How much did you hear?"

"Um, not too much."

"Well, don't mind my brother. He likes to jump in and play the hero even though the one thing I want is to be left alone. Thank you for playing along and getting him off my back."

"It's no problem."

We continue to walk in silence. About a corridor away from the Great Hall we run into Malfoy. He shoves in between us, knocking our books to the floor. As we get on our knees to pick them up he starts laughing.

"Finally, you've realized your rightful places." he smirks and struts away.

Ginny stares daggers at his back before continuing to pick up her books. We separate our textbooks and my fingers land on a small, worn leather bound book. Before I can think much about it, she snatches it from my hands.

"That's an interesting book." I say, "I've never seen one like it before."

"It's mine." she says.

"Well, it's neat looking."

"Thanks."

"What is it?"

"My diary. Now, let's hurry before we're late for dinner."

Without waiting for me to get to my feet she hurries away. _Interesting..._

**I know it's a little short, but I wanted to throw in one more chapter before I start with the petrifications and whatnot. Thanks again! :)**


	14. Mrs Norris

**Hello again everyone! Thanks a bunch for reading! :D Here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Mrs. Norris<strong>

"You know, this place is really starting to feel like home." Luna says, picking a dandelion out of the grass.

Colin nods enthusiastically. "I feel completely comfortable here. Like, I love my home and all, but I really enjoy staying here. I almost don't want to go home for the Winter Holidays."

"Wait, we don't have to go home?" I ask.

Luna shakes her head. "Some people choose to stay here. It's completely up to you if you want to go home."

"What are you guys doing?"

"My dad wants me to come home. He told me that starting next year I can stay here if I'd like, but this year I have to go home. He wrote me the other day and said he's just now starting to get used to me not being there with him."

"Mum will want me home for sure, probably every year." I say.

"Well, it's months away. We're only in October. We should be thinking about Halloween." Colin says.

"Does Hogwarts do anything special for Halloween?"

"Harry told me that there's a Halloween feast. Have you seen the pumpkins in Hagrid's Hut?"

"No."

"He's got these great big pumpkins to put around the school on Halloween. He let me take pictures and when I develop them I'll show you!"

"We must warn Hagrid though to watch out for the Moon Frogs." Luna says.

"What are Moon Frogs?" I ask.

"They're creatures native to the moon that come to Earth around Halloween. The eerie demeanor attracts them and they come to Earth, but since this isn't their climate they aren't sure how to react and they just wreak havoc. I'd hate for Hagrid's pumpkins to be destroyed because the moon Frogs were uncomfortable."

"I've never heard of Moon Frogs before."

"Not too many people have, but my father and I believe them to be real."

"Will we learn about them at Hogwarts?"

She doesn't reply, but lies back in the grass and closes her eyes. Colin and I shrug. This isn't anything surprising. Luna often tunes people out and goes off in her own little world. She isn't rude or anything, but it still surprises me when she does stuff like this. Sometimes I'll be talking to her and some of my other friends and when I turn to ask her a question she's halfway down the corridor. When I ask her about it later she says it wasn't interesting. Most people would probably find that to be rude, but I don't think much of it.

* * *

><p>When Halloween finally arrives, the whole school is buzzing with excitement. At breakfast everyone's talking about the Halloween feast. Today's Saturday, so we get the whole day to do whatever we want. After breakfast, the Hufflepuff Quidditch team has practice and Benjamin drags Madeline and I down to the Quidditch pitch to watch. In the air are seven people on broomsticks. I can easily spot Cedric and he waves at me. They disperse and the balls are released.<p>

"That's the Quaffle right?" I ask, pointing at the big red ball.

Benjamin nods. "Yep."

"And over there is the...Bludger, was it?"

"Yes. As you can see the Beaters are in charge of keeping the Bludger away from their team and toward the other team."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Madeline asks.

"Isn't playing with potions that can possibly explode dangerous?"

"That's a good point. They look like they're just tossing the balls back and forth."

"Well, our Beaters probably aren't the best example right now."

I watch as they juggle the Bludgers between them. The chasers fly around the pitch tossing the Quaffle between them and at the Keeper, who easily blocks every thing thrown at him. Cedric flies above everyone else, away from the action.

"Why's he by himself?" I ask.

"Remember when I told you all the seeker has to worry about is the Golden Snitch?"

"Yes."

"That's what he's looking for."

"So he just sits there and looks for the ball?"

"Pretty much. I know it doesn't seem to exciting right now, but just wait until he spots the Snitch."

I watch Cedric float around in the sky for a few minutes. Just when I begin to doubt the excitement Cedric suddenly shoots down. He does a loop at the bottom of the pitch and about ten seconds later he flies up the rest of his team, something gold and shiny in his hand.

"He caught the snitch!" Benjamin exclaims.

"That's it?" Madeline asks.

"Yep. If this were a match, 150 points would've gone to Hufflepuff."

"That's all he has to do?"

"Yep. Isn't it great?"

"I have to admit, that was a pretty intense." I say.

"That is like the best part to any Quidditch match. With two seekers it's even more exciting because they both fight for the Snitch! Just wait until the first match."

"That's soon, right?" Madeline asks.

"Yep. Next Saturday."

"How fun!" I exclaim.

"Almost as fun as I'm sure this Halloween feast is going to be. Let's go check out the Great Hall and see how the decorating is coming along."

* * *

><p>At dinner, Madeline, Heather and I walk into the Great Hall. I've seen some pretty lavishly decorated houses before, but nothing like the Great Hall. There are live bats flying around-something Heather isn't too keen about and neither am I-and I finally see Hagrid's pumpkins. They are gigantic and carved into really cool looking jack-o-lanterns. They make my old pumpkins seem wimpy. Up by the staff table is a group of dancing skeletons, their bones clacking a fun rhythm. Colin runs around taking pictures of everything and everyone talks excitedly.<p>

"Welcome welcome everyone to the Halloween feast! I see you've all taken a notice of the decor! We have Hagrid to thank for the pumpkins." Dumbledore announces.

Everyone claps and cheers. Hagrid stands up and waves, almost knocking the table over.

"Now, eat to your fill and enjoy to your heart's content!"

I waste no time diving in to the mounds of delicious looking food. I won't lie, I pile more candy and sweets on my plate than my mom would've been proud of, but she doesn't need to know that. I eat more than I can and I'll probably pay for it later.

When we finish eating, Abigail leads our house out of the Great Hall. Everyone is in good spirits and the chatter is loud. The four houses are all walking together, making the walls echo with sound. Suddenly, it all dies down.

"Why'd we stop?" Madeline whispers.

I stand on my toes, trying to peer over the tops of people's head.

"Enemies of the heir beware? That's for you, Mudbloods."

"Who was that?" I ask.

"What's he talking about?" Gabriel asks.

Before anyone can say anything we're shoved aside by Filch. Fortunately, I haven't had any encounters with him, but I've seen him and Mrs. Norris lash out at other students. He's not my favorite person, to be honest. I think I would prefer Snape over Filch any day.

He starts yelling something about his cat and then threatens to kill someone. No one does anything to intervene until I see the top of Dumbledore's hat. He seems to be calming Filch down.

"He's got Potter, Granger and Weasley." Nick says, craning his neck to see above everyone.

"I wonder what's happened." Madeline says.

"I think we're about to find out. The prefects are clearing the houses."

"Gryffindor, this way! Let's go!"

"Hufflepuff, come on!"

Our group starts to move. As I'm pushed forward, I look around, trying to find out what had everyone stopped. Heather gasps next to me covers her mouth with her hand.

"What is it?" I ask.

She points with a shaky hand and I follow it. I can feel my mouth drop open as well. Mrs. Norris is hanging upside down by her tail, completely frozen.

**There you go! Like I've mentioned before I will be incorporating COS and trying to see what it would be like if Kate actually was a real character. I will not be quoting and I will be writing this to the best of my memory. So if things are slightly off, please don't be angry. Also, I just want to remind people that I do not own Harry Potter and I'm not trying to steal it. Anyway, thanks again for reading! :D**


	15. Salazar's Chamber

**Hello hello! Here I am with the next update! Woohoo! I love you all for taking the time to give my story a chance. :) Before you read though, I just want to let you know that I will be starting school tomorrow, so I'll obviously be a little bit busier than usual. Hopefully, I'll still be able to update regularly. Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Salazar's Chamber<strong>

"Alright, everyone, listen up. Most of us saw what happened, but for those of you that didn't, something has happened to Mrs. Norris. I have no idea what, but I'll talk to Professor Sprout tonight and see if I can get any information. We don't need to talk about it tonight so please don't go around asking me questions and going on and on about it. Got it?" Abigail says.

We all mumble our agreements. Heather, Madeline and I go to our dorm.

"That was...was she dead?" Heather asks.

"I hope not." Madeline says, looking ready to puke.

"Did you guys notice the water all over the floor?"

"I'm just glad it was water." I say.

"Did you two notice the writing on the wall?" Madeline asks.

Heather and I shake our heads.

"I don't remember the exact wording but it said something like a chamber has been opened and enemies of the heir. I think...I think it was the chamber of secrets. Do you know what that means?"

Heather looks like she's just understood something, but she doesn't say anything.

"What's the chamber of secrets?" I ask.

"Who's the heir?" Madeline adds.

"Why was Mrs. Norris attacked?" Heather asks. "She kind of stalks around the castle. Maybe she was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But she's just a cat. I know she was annoying, but she's a cat."

"Do you think it was a student?" I ask.

They don't say anything. We sit in the dorm, not saying anything for about an hour before we all silently get into bed.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, everyone is on edge. No one knows what to say or do. The professors try to go about pretending like nothing happened, but we all saw it or at least heard about it. What's really strange is Filch just stalks the area. Thankfully, Mrs. Norris was removed from the 2nd floor corridor, but Filch won't leave. Everything is cleaned up and he just guards the area. Nick says he's hoping that whoever harmed his cat will come back, but no one dares to go near him.<p>

According to Professor Sprout, Mrs. Norris isn't dead. She was just petrified. By what or how, no one knows. She's just frozen.

A lot of people are nervous. Since no one knows what happened, we don't know how we should be acting. Madeline refuses to go anywhere alone, and I don't blame her. I'm a little scared that something's in Hogwarts and it'll come to attack us, but I'm more nervous about everyone else. A lot of people are coming up with stories that are scary in themselves.

Ginny in particular freaks me out. She seems to be taking this harder than anyone. She's always by herself and if I say hi to her in the halls she just runs away crying. I've talked to Colin about her and he just says that she plants herself in the corner of the common room and won't even talk to her brothers. I don't remember ever seeing her spending time with the cat, but maybe she was fond of Mrs. Norris.

One day, after classes, I go to the Owlery to send Mum a letter. I debated whether or not I should tell her about what happened, and decided that I'd give her the brief version. I told her a teacher's cat is ill. It's not a lie, but it's definitely not the whole truth.

When I walk back into the common room that night, I'm instantly dragged over to the fireplace by Gabriel.

"What's up?" I ask.

"The second years know about the Chamber of Secrets!" he exclaims.

"What?"

"Professor Binns told them today. I don't know if anyone else knows, but they do. They were just about to tell us."

"I join him on the floor with Heather, Madeline, Benjamin, Nick and Patrick. Sitting on the couches are some second years that I've only talked to a couple of times. Justin Finch-Fletchley is at the end, followed by Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, Megan Jones, Zacharias Smith and Hannah Abbott. Hannah is really nice to me and so is Susan. The others I haven't really talked to, except to know that Justin is a Muggleborn like me.

"You guys ready to hear?" Zacharias asks.

"Been ready." Benjamin says.

"Alright, so we don't know if we were told everything, but basically, the chamber was created back when Hogwarts was still brand new. Salazar Slytherin built it himself."

"Who's Salazar Slytherin?" Madeline asks.

"One of the founders of Hogwarts." Susan explains. "He, along with Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff created Hogwarts so witches and wizards could learn to use their magic."

"Three of the founders got along really well and agreed on a lot when it came to the school." Hannah remarks, "One founder didn't agree with every little thing."

"I'll give you three guesses who." Zarcharias says.

"Slytherin." Patrick says.

"Duh."

"Anyway," Ernie continues, "Slytherin created a chamber in the school and in that chamber a monster was born. No one knows what kind of monster it is or where the chamber is."

"That's because it might not be real." Megan says.

"Really?" Gabriel asks.

She nods. "Professor Binns believes it was only a legend. The school has been searched but no one's found the chamber. Until we can find factual evidence that the chamber exists, then it doesn't."

"So that explains the chamber. What's with this enemies of the heir thing?" I ask.

"It's easy once you think about it." Justin says. "Salazar Slytherin created the chamber. The heir probably refers to his heir."

"And the enemies?"

"The one thing Slytherin disagreed on was allowing Muggleborns and Half-bloods into Hogwarts. He wanted Purebloods only."

"So anyone who isn't a Pureblood is his enemy?"

"Yes, specifically Muggleborns."

"Like us."

"Like us."

"Before the mood dampens anymore, don't go around telling people." Susan says. "We don't need this story spread around the whole shcool. I don't think the teachers want everyone to know, so just keep it to yourselves, okay?"

We nod.

"Good. Here comes Abigail. You guys should go do whatever it is you normally do."

We get up off the floor as they start opening text books. We move a few chairs to the corner of the room. Nick and Madeline open a couple of books to random pages, while Heather scatters quills on the floor.

"So, do you guys think it's real?" Benjamin asks.

"It can't be. Wouldn't it have been found by now?" Madeline remarks.

"Maybe, or maybe it's hidden really well. Magic was very different back in those days. There might have been really strong concealment charms that we don't know about today."

"But if it was real and Muggleborns were really in danger, I don't think we'd be allowed to come here. I mean, why would they risk our safety?" Gabriel asks.

"It's gotta be real." Heather says.

"Why?"

"Because this isn't the first time this has happened."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I wrote home the other day and asked my parents about the chamber of secrets. They didn't tell me much, but my father did say that it was open once before. He said it was years and years ago, before he even went to Hogwarts, but it was open."

"What happened back then?"

"A Muggleborn died."

I can feel my body tense and I have to remind myself to breathe. Gabriel and Patrick don't look much better.

"Oh, look at you three! You guys have nothing to worry about! Just because my dad thinks it's real doesn't mean it actually is." Heather quickly says.

"If it was real, it'd be documented somewhere. It's only a legend. This girl's death was probably unrelated." Madeline adds.

She smiles at me and I force myself to smile back. _A Muggleborn died because of the chamber of secrets...what if I'm next?_

**And there you go! I know some of you have been curious as to how she'll find out that Sirius Black is her father, and the Chamber of Secrets is how. I haven't forgotten about that! ****Thanks again for reading! :D**


	16. The Quidditch Match

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! :) Thanks a bunch for reading! You all rock! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Sixteen: The Quidditch Match<strong>

The days pass on and people seem to be a little less nervous. A lot of the older students have gone back to their studies, but according to Percy Weasley, the first years are still "over excited," whatever that means. I'm still freaking out, and I've even sent two more letters home to Mum. Just reading what she writes makes me feel better.

Fortunately, everyone seems to forget about Mrs. Norris when the Quidditch season officially starts. The whole school is buzzing with excitement, even the teachers seem happier than usual. Snape even pushed back the date of an essay (which I am so thankful for because I have absolutely no idea what to write on).

"Come on! Let's go!" Benjamin exclaims.

"Calm down. It's just Quidditch." Heather says, without looking up from her book.

"Just Quidditch? There's no such thing as just Quiddithc!"

She ignores him.

"What about the rest of you. You all ready?"

I tighten my scarf around my neck. "I think so."

"Heather, come on! You can read later!" Madeline remarks.

"Just give me a moment."

"I'll handle this." Gabriel says, pulling out his wand.

He points it at her and I start to feel a little nervous. We only just started doing wand magic about a week ago.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he says.

Her book jumps out of her hands and levitates in front of her.

"Hey! Not funny!" she yells, reaching for her book.

Gabriel levitates it a few feet above her head. "You can read later. Now, we're going to watch a Quidditch match."

"Give me my book!"

"Only if you agree to put it down and come to the match."

"Ugh! Fine!""

He lowers the book into her hands and puts it down on a table. Finally, the seven of us hurry out of Hufflepuff house and to the Quidditch pitch. We join the other Hufflepuffs in the stands and find seats in the middle row.

"Hey, Kate." Cedric says, sitting next to me.

"Hi Cedric!"

"How are you?"

"Excited. You?"

"Same. Today's Gryffindor versus Slytherin. You know its going to be an exciting match."

"It's cold out here though."

I shiver and wrap my cloak tighter around myself. Looking up at the sky, I can't see the sun anywhere. It's dark, muggy and a light rain begins. Thunder claps loudly.

"Is it safe for them to fly around in this weather?" I ask.

You'd be surprised." he says. "The Professors won't let anyone get too hurt out here, but I don't think anyone's ever walked off the pitch without some sort of injury."

People start to cheer as Gryffindor walks out onto the pitch. I promised Colin I would cheer his team on so I join in. The only people booing are the Slytherins it seems like. When the Slytherins walk out though, it's a completely different story. I politely clap for them, but everyone around me boos. Slytherin tries to cheer, but it's hard to hear them when three-fourths of the school is booing.

I watch as two tall and muscular guys shake hands before everyone mounts their brooms. Madam Hooch mounts her own broom and throws the Quaffle into the air. Everyone starts flying around and it becomes a blur.

"Welcome to the first match of the Quidditch season! Today is Gryffindor versus Slytherin!"

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Lee Jordan. He's great at commentary." Cedric explains.

I watch as the Quaffle is passed between the Chasers. It doesn't take long to see that Slytherin is definitely the more brutal of the two teams. They aren't afraid to knock into people.

"I have no clue what's happening." I mutter.

"That makes two of us. I'm just cheering." Madeline says.

"Just listen to the commentary!" Benjamin yells, jumping to his feet and clapping.

"-and it's Alicia with the Quaffle, knocked out of her hand by Pucey! There's a pass to Captain Marcus Flint who tries to score-blocked by Gryfinndor Captian Oliver Wood! Hey, what's this? Seems the Beaters have their work cut out for them!"

I look around the pitch, still incredibly confused and see someone doing all sorts of twirls and dives.

"Is that...Harry Potter?" I ask.

"Yeah..." Cedric says, leaning forward. "He's got a rogue Bludger."

"What's that mean?"

"That Bludger was probably charmed to follow him. I'd bet anything that a Slytherin did it."

Suddenly, everything stops and the players land on the ground in huddles.

"It's a time out." Benjamin says.

A few minutes pass and everyone gets back into the air. Everything becomes even more of a blur as it starts to really rain and I try to listen to the commentary but I have no clue what's going on. Benjamin, Nick and Cedric all react the same way and I have no clue what they're reacting to. From what I gather, Slytherin is winning, but my eyes are on Harry potter. He's still trying to fend off that rogue Bludger and doesn't seem to be doing well. I let out a loud gasp as it looks like the Bludger hits him, but he doesn't fall off his broom, which kind of reassures me.

"He's spotted the snitch!" Cedric yells. "Come on Harry!"

I watch as Harry begins racing toward one of the Slytherin players. They look like they're going to crash, but the guy moves out of the way just in time. Harry tumbles off his broom and rolls on the ground. At this time everyone's screaming and even Lee's stopped commentating to join in the screams.

"He's caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Lee yells.

I'm nearly deafened by the roar around me as everyone cheers. Cedric's jumping up and down, nearly knocking me over. Even Heather's on her feet clapping wildly. I look at the ground where Harry's sitting, holding his arm. People swarm to him, but the first one there is Professor Lockhart. They sit down there for a minute before Harry's escorted off the pitch.

"Did Harry get hurt?" I ask Madeline.

"The Bludger hit his arm. It's probably broken." she says.

"Ouch."

"Wasn't that great? Doesn't that just make you want to play Quidditch?" Benjamin exclaims.

Madeline shakes her head. "Oh no. I could never go through that."

I nod. "I was so confused. I can only imagine how confused I would be if I was actually playing."

He rolls his eyes. "You two will learn one day."

"As much as I'd love to sit out here talking about Quidditch, it's cold and I left a very good book in the common room. Let's get inside." Heather says.

We follow everyone off the pitch and to the Hufflepuff common room.

"I can't believe Professor Lockhart did that." someone says.

"Did what?" someone else asks.

"He made all the bones in Harry's arm disappear!"

"Ew!"

I'm shocked by what I overhear. Everyday I learn something new and surprising about the Wizarding World.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone's still talking about the match. We're all trying to guess who tampered with the Bludger that caused Harry to break his arm, and a lot of the Gryffindors are going on and on about Harry's missing bones. Personally, the thought of having no bones in my arm grosses me out, but the guys think it's hilarious.<p>

I push my lunch away as Patrick shows us how he's double jointed in the elbow and can bend his arm backward. Heather looks like she's actually going to puke, causing the guys to laugh even harder. A tap on my shoulder startles me. I look up at Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, Miss York. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright, Professor. What's up?"

She frowns. "You should come with me."

"What for? Is this about the essay?"

"No. I'll explain on the way. Come along."

She turns and starts walking away. I shrug at my friends and follow her.

"Professor, what's going on? Is something wrong?" I ask.

She doesn't say anything but continues her brisk walk through the castle. People move out of our way and she doesn't stop until we reach the hospital wing. I had only ever been here once. I got a cold about two weeks ago, and Madam Pomfrey gave me a Pepperup Potion.

"Now, Miss York, what I'm about to show you isn't a pretty sight. It will shock you."

"What is it?"

"You're friends with Colin Creevey, is that correct?"

"Yes. He's one of my best friends."

She puts her hand on my shoulder and leads me inside. Only two of the beds are occupied. One has a curtain pulled around it and I can hear Madam Pomfrey talking to someone behind the curtain, and I imagine that's Harry's bed. The other one has the curtain only pulled part way around. Professor McGonagall leads me toward this one. I pull the curtain back a little way more and lying in the bed is Colin. He has one eye open and the other is shut and his hands are in front of him, as if he was taking a picture. I reach forward and touch one of his hands. It's ice cold.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's been petrified." Professor McGonagall says, and her voice sounds thick with sadness.

I sink into the chair beside his bed and can feel the tears drip down my face.

**I didn't want to put Kate through this, but I kind of had to...Anyway, stay tuned for the next update! **


	17. Dueling

**Hi everyone! I know it's been way too long since I've last updated, but I actually have time to do so! I'm also starting my Spring Break (woohoo! :D) so I SHOULD have more time to work on my stories. Anyway, thank you all for being patient with me. :) You guys are the best. :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Dueling<strong>

"Miss York? Miss York, are you paying attention?"

Madeline nudges me and I force myself to look up at Professor Sprout.

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling alright?" she asks.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Professor Sprout doesn't look like she believes me but she carries on with her lesson. I try to take notes, I really do, but I can't help but stare at the empty seat across from me where Colin always sat.

It's been a few days since Colin was petrified and people are a lot more freaked out over him than Mrs. Norris. A lot of the first years are really scared. Patrick and Gabriel don't hang out outside of the dorm. They're afraid that they might end up like Colin. It's rare to see a group smaller than three walking around. The Prefects and older students are trying to pretend like everything's okay, but it's pretty obvious they're scared to. More than once a Prefect just so happened to be walking in the same direction as Madeline, Heather and I and felt the need to walk the rest of the way with us.

I've thought about writing to Mum, but I know that she would panic and order me to come home. As scary as it is, I don't want to leave. I want to stay here for Colin and my other friends.

Everyday I visit Colin. Not many people come to see him and I know he doesn't have too many friends, so I try my best to see him multiple times a day. Madeline and Luna usually come with me. Emily and Ginny have gone a couple of times and so have the boys. Once when I went to go see him I saw Harry Potter sitting by his bed. He left a few minutes after I got there and I told Colin Harry had just been there. I'm sure when Colin wakes up he'd probably pass out again from happiness after hearing that Harry had sat with him.

About the third week in December, the fear seems to be replaced by excitement. Not only is the end of the term approaching, but Professor Lockhart has created a Dueling Club. I'm pretty excited! We've never really done a spell in class before and with all that's been going on, I'd feel more comfortable knowing that I can kind of defend myself.

Heather, Madeline and I go to the Great Hall together. We meet the boys there and squeeze into the group. Professor Lockhart stands on a small stage and bows to everyone.

"Welcome, everyone, to the first meeting of the Dueling Club! Professor Dumbledore so graciously allowed me to start this little club in the hopes that all of you will learn to fight the dark forces that seem to be penetrating these walls. I understand that many of you are afraid, but I promise you that after working with me, you will have nothing to fear!"

Everyone claps, the girls a little more enthusiastically than the boys.

"Thank you, thank you. Now, let me welcome my assistant, Professor Snape!"

His applause isn't nearly as big.

"Today, Severus and I will be teaching you a simple spell. Sometimes the greatest advantage over your oppenent is to leave them empty handed."

"I can't believe it. He's actually teaching instead of talking about himself." Nick whispers.

Heather nudges him really hard in the stomach.

"Disarming your opponent can do more than give you an advantage; it can save your life! So, if you'll all repeat after me: _Expelliarmus!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"Wonderful! Now, pay very close attention. And don't you worry. I may be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but I assure you that I'll keep your dear Potions Master in one piece."

Snape looks even grumpier than usual. They walk toward each on the stage, stop a few feet apart and bow. They both turn and walk about three steps away, turning around to face each other, wands at the ready.

"One. Two. Three." Professor Lockhart says.

Before he can say anything, Professor Snape shouts "_Expelliarmus!_" Professor Lockhart is knocked off his feet.

"Oh no!" Heather gasps.

Just about every boy in the room starts laughing. I'm relieved when Professor Lockhart brushes himself off and smiles at everyone.

"Well done, Professor Snape. Of course, had I not given you a chance to collect your thoughts things would have ended differently. Now, we're going to pair up and practice disarming each other. Disarm only! Professor Snape and I will go around helping everyone find partners."

People start chatting and soon the walls are echoing with everyone shouting the disarming spell. Lockhart pairs me with Nick and we start practicing.

"_Expeilliarmus!_" I shout.

Nothing happens. Nick tries his own, but nothing happens.

"With feeling!" comes Lockhart's voice.

Nick and I take turns trying to disarm each other, but nothing happens.

"I said to disarm only! That is not a disarming spell!" Lockhart yells.

Sure enough the shouts filling the room are less excited and more angry. All sorts of color jets everywhere and I'm pretty sure people have started fighting.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!"

Some people have stopped fighting, and it looks like there's a group forming.

"Potter and Malfoy probably took this too far." Nick remarks.

"Can you see anything?" I ask.

"Um...nope. There's too many people in the way."

"_Serpensortia!_"

By now everyone's stopped fighting and a bunch of girls start shrieking.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Everyone, calm down. Potter, don't move, I'll get rid of it for you." Professor Snape says.

"Allow me, Professor Snape!"

All of a sudden I see something fly into the air.

"Is that a snake?" I ask.

"Looks like a really big one." Nick says.

"Where'd it come from?"

"I have no idea."

This loud, hiss like voice fills in the room. It causes shivers to go down my spine.

"What is that?" I ask.

Nick looks anything but calm. "I don't know..."

Everyone in the room is quiet, making the voice a lot louder. Finally, Professor Snape says a spell and the voice goes away.

"What was that supposed to be? Some sort of joke?"

The crowd parts and Justin storms through, the other second year Hufflepuffs behind him.

"Did you guys see that?" Benjamin asks, showing up behind us.

"No, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"Harry Potter is a Parseltongue and set a snake to hurt Justin."

**And there's the Dueling Club scene. Since it's been forever since I've updated and even the next update will be up sooner than this one was, I've got a little spoiler for you. Next chapter Kate's going to learn who her father is! :O So stay tuned! Thanks again for reading! :)**


	18. Sirius Black

**Hi guys! Here's the next update! I hope you all like it! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Eighteen: Sirius Black<strong>

All night all anyone could talk about was Harry egging the snake to attack Justin. I don't really know Harry, but I can't imagine he'd want to attack anyone. Justin looks scared and angry, and most Hufflepuffs aren't really sure what to do to comfort him. As a first year, I don't feel like I should speak up about my opinion on the matter, especially after seeing how upset most of the house is.

The next morning, we're in Double Potions and most people are still talking about the Dueling Club. Professor Snape's pretty irritated that most people aren't paying attention, so class is extra fun. He finds even more to criticize and I'm not the only one he picks on. When we finally get out though, everyone in the hall is excited about something.

"Can you believe it? It happened again!"

"Potter struck again!"

"We all knew it was going to happen..."

"What's everyone going on about?" Madeline asks.

Before anyone can say anything, a Ravenclaw Prefect ushers us all out of the hall.

"Everyone is to report back to their dormitories immediately! Move quickly and don't take any detours!"

"You don't think there's been another attack do you?" I ask.

Madeline hooks her arm through mine and grabs Nick's robe. The seven of us hurry back to Hufflepuff House and scramble in along with everyone else. Once we're all inside, the common room is crowded and loud. Everyone's talking and wondering what's going on. Hannah is sitting on one of the couches crying, her friends trying to comfort her.

"Professor Sprout, what has happened?"

I look up as Abigail jumps to her feet. Professor Sprout stands near the entrance, her face pale.

"Another student was attacked."

Professor Sprout was talking so quietly, had I been any farther I wouldn't have heard her.

"Who was it?"

Hannah runs out of the common room.

"Justin." Professor Sprout says.

"Finch-Fletchely?"

"The boy Potter led the snake to?"

Most people start talking, but I'm still shocked. _Justin was petrified...just like Colin. Another student down...Another Muggleborn down...One more closer to me._

Professor Sprout does her best to calm us down. Most people retire to their dorms. Some of us stay in the common room.

"It was Potter, I'm telling you. I caught him right in the act."

Ernie is pacing in front of the fire, talking to Zacharias Smith.

"You actually saw him petrify Justin?" Zacharias asks.

"Well, no. But he was standing there next to Justin's body and Nick's."

"Nick?"

"Nearly Headless Nick? Potter petrified him to?"

"Yep."

"But he's a ghost."

"Potter apparently didn't care. He just can't stop himself."

"There's no way Harry did all of this." Benjamin whispered.

"He just couldn't. They really can't believe that." Madeline adds.

"Well, who did it then?"

"I've got a pretty good idea." Heather says.

We all look at her.

"Who?" I ask.

"I'm going to write to my parents tomorrow and I'll let you know when they get back to me."

Before we can say anything, she hurries off to the dorm.

* * *

><p>The next few days the halls are pretty empty. People are only in them on the way to class. Everyone's ready for the Holiday and more people are signing up to go home. It isn't until the weekend that Heather finally says she'll answer all of our questions.<p>

"Alright, guys. My parents finally gave me all the information I needed."

Heather drops a huge stack of parchment on the table. We're in the library, trying to get away from the crowded common room. There are only a few other people in here with us.

"What is all this?" Patrick asks, grabbing a sheet.

"I wrote to my parents and told them everything. I've been keeping them posted and I've had my suspicions on who might be behind all of this. As soon as I told my parents about my suspicions, they happily sent me all the information I needed."

"Okay, but what is this?"

"Names. You remember the message left with Mrs. Norris? Enemies of the Heir?"

"Didn't the second years tell us it's the heir of Salazar Slytherin himself?"

"Yes. Chances are the heir to Slytherin is most likely from an ancient Pureblood family, since he strongly believed in Pureblood Supremacy. So, being from a long line of Purebloods I asked my parents to dig up information about the most ancient families and we could cross names with people here at Hogwarts."

"Is there anyone you think it is?" I ask.

"Just about everyone in Slytherin. I know a lot of them and they all come from strong pure lines, so it's probably one of them. So, if we all grab a stack we can get through this quickly."

I grab a handful of parchment and start looking through them. We work together, relating names to people here at Hogwarts and pretty soon we've got a small pile of possibilities going. Most people are dead or don't have any kids, but there are still quite a few familiar names. I'm not surprised that Malfoy is one of the first ones in there. I'm also not surprised that my good friend Peter could be a possibility. Considering the way he's been treating me, he is definitely not a good person.

"She looks creepy." Madeline says, showing us a picture of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"She is. She's also in Azkaban." Heather remarks.

"Wonderful. Lucky for us, she didn't have any children."

I look back down at my stack and freeze at the picture looking at me. It's a prison shot and the man won't stop thrashing around, but I can still make out his features. He's got long, curly black hair, gray eyes...a nose that's almost too familiar...long, thin fingers that I've seen before...

"Kate, you okay?" Nick asks.

"That man..." I whisper.

"Who?"

"I've seen him before..."

"Who is it?"

"Mum's drawer...she has a picture..."

The picture is taken from my hands.

"Sirius Black? Why would your mum have a picture of Sirius Black?" Benjamin asks.

"She only showed it to me once, but I snuck into her room and found it. They looked so happy in that picture."

"What picture are you talking about?"

"The only picture my mum has of my dad."

They all stare at me shocked, Heather, Benjamin, Nick and Madeline the most shocked.

"Wait, are you saying that your mum has a picture of her and Sirius Black and says that he's your dad?" Nick asks.

I nod.

"But how? You're a Muggleborn."

"Why didn't your mum tell you?" Madeline asks.

"Maybe she didn't know." Heather says, "Or maybe she thought it'd be best not to tell her."

"Why does he have a prison shot?" I ask.

"He was arrested." Nick says.

"Well, I can see that. But why?"

"He was a murderer."

**Alright, this chapter was a little rushed, but as promised, Kate has finally learned that Sirius Black is her father! Next chapter, you'll get the full explanation from her mom over what happened! Anyway, thanks for reading! :D**


	19. Telling Mum

**Hi guys! I have another update for you! I hope you all like it and thank you so much for reading! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Telling Mum<strong>

The rest of the term went by without anything else major happening. There were no more attacks and most people were focusing more on exams than anything else. Amazingly enough, the only one I felt that I absolutely failed was History of Magic. Potions didn't even seem so bad, and I might've actually passed Astronomy. I'm sure I did well on all of my other exams. How I managed to focus though was beyond me, what with my new knowledge of my father.

I kept Sirius Black's prison shot in my trunk. I was surprised at first to find this picture of my father, and then I was confused. I'm a Muggleborn, how could my father be a Wizard? Did Mum lie? The possibility of her lying made me angry. She and I were all we had and she always told me everything. I thought about sending her the picture, but I didn't want ot upset her. So, I kept it and planned on showing it to her when I got home.

The train ride home was uneventful. Colin was still in the Hospital Wing, and it was weird being on the train without him. He and I met on the train and I thought we'd be riding on it again. I sat in a compartment Madeline and Luna. Heather was off with some other people she probably thought were cooler than us and the boys had a compartment to themselves. The ride back was silent. Madeline kept trying to start a conversation, but then took to staring out the window. Luna was gazing dreamily at the door; I couldn't stop thinking about the picture in my trunk.

When we finally pull into Hogwarts station, I hug everyone goodbye, with promises to write over the holiday, and look for mum.

"Kate! Kate, over here!"

A smile breaks across my face as Mum hurries over to me. She hugs me tightly and I don't want to let go. I've never gone more than a few days without seeing her.

"Oh, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Mum."

"You have to tell me everything and don't leave out a single detail, understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's get you home."

Mum grabs my trolley and I follow her with Apollo's cage. The entire drive home I tell her all about Hufflepuff and the people in that house. I tell her about Madeline, Heather, the boys and Cedric. I tell her about my classes and exams and the professors. By the time we get into the house, my throat is dry from talking. That doesn't stop me though. Mum just makes tea and we sit at the table while I tell her about Quidditch and how exciting the first match was. I only stop talking when my stomach grumbles and I have to eat something.

"You know, I had doubts about this whole witch thing, but I must say I am very happy you're a witch. You haven't been this excited about anything in a long time." Mum says as we clean up the dishes.

"Hogwarts is really cool, Mum. There are some bad parts, but it's really great. I've made a lot of friends and I think I'm starting to get this magic thing down."

"That's wonderful. Maybe you can show me a spell or two."

"I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school. I'll get in trouble."

"Well that's too bad. I'd love to see my little witch at work."

"Maybe one day."

"Well, I can't imagine you've told me everything. I mean, it's been months since I've seen you, but is there anything big you're leaving out? You haven't told me much about this Colin boy you would talk about in your letters."

Even though I just ate about two helpings of Sheperd's Pie, I feel empty. I had purposely been pushing Colin and the other petrifications to the back of my mind, not wanting to worry her. Just as quickly as Colin came to the front of my mind, Sirius Black invaded my thoughts as well.

"Kate, what is it?"

I swallow hard. "Colin's in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"There's something bad at Hogwarts, something that's attacking students."

Her mouth drops open. "What..."

"No one knows what it is, but a cat, two students and a ghost were petrified by it."

"Petrified?"

"They're just frozen."

"Frozen?"

"Yes. They can't move, talk, eat or anything. Colin was the first student to be petrified. Another boy I know was petrified a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh Heavens...why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I didn't want you to freak out."

"Freak out! Of course I would freak out! My daughter could've been attacked! This is serious, Kate! You should've told me this!"

Sirius Black flashes in my mind.

"You should've told me about my father." I mutter.

"What was that?"

"You should've told me about my father."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know!"

"I don't like your attitude, young lady."

"I don't like that you kept something important from me."

"I've never kept anything from you about your father. I told you everything about him that I know."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did. Where is this coming from?"

I get up from the table and run to the hall where I left my trunk. I open it and rifle through my stuff until I find the picture.

"Kate, what are you doing?"

I turn around and thrust the picture in Mum's face. Her eyes widen.

"Oh...is that...that's...it can't be..."

She stumbles back a few steps until she's leaning against the wall.

"James...why do you have a picture of James?"

"James wasn't his real name, Mum. It's Sirius Black and he's in prison for murder and betraying his best friends to the Wizarding World's darkest and most dangerous wizard." I say.

Mum shakes her head and sinks to the floor. "No. He told me his name was James Black and that he was unemployed. He didn't have a family...his parents were dead and his brother wasn't talking to him. He wasn't...he would've told me if he was wizard."

I drop to my knees in front of her and place the picture on her lap. "This is him, Mum. You can't deny that this is him. Everyone at Hogwarts knows who he is. Everyone knows his story. You had to have known something."

"I didn't...he didn't tell me. How long's he been in jail?"

"Over eleven years."

She closes her eyes and leans her head against the wall. "Around the time he disappeared. I thought he just didn't want to be with me anymore. You're telling me he was arrested?"

"Yes."

When she opens her eyes, they're full of tears. I immediately feel really bad for getting mad at her and accusing her of lying to me.

"I've spent the past eleven years thinking he was a bad person for just leaving me without saying anything. He never even knew about you..."

I sit next to her and rest my head on her shoulder. She starts stroking my hair.

"Mum, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"No, Kate. Don't be sorry. This is only natural. I would've yelled to if I were you."

"So you really didn't know?"

"I didn't know anything. James or Sirius or whatever his name was didn't tell me anything about any of this. I just thought he was a regular person like myself. Now I know he was a really good liar."

I feel my eyes well up with tears at that. Not only did my mother fall in love with a liar, but my father's nothing but a liar. If he really loved her he would've told her the truth. Apparently he didn't love her enough to do that.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bring all of this up."

"Don't be sorry, Kate. You did nothing wrong. Does it hurt to learn this about your father, yes, but I was bound to learn one day."

She sniffles loudly and holds me tightly. I can't see her face, but I know she's crying. She hates crying in front of me, so I don't say anything. We sit like that on the floor for who knows how long before she finally lets me go.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you find out about this?"

"The petrifications. We've all been worried about them and Heather came up with an idea. It's actually really brilliant when you think about it."

I explain to her about Mrs. Norris's petrification and the writing on the wall and about Salazar Slytherin. I can't remember all of the details, but I tell her the important parts and how Heather came up with the idea of using her family's Pureblood line and connections to trace family histories to the students at Hogwarts and how I literally found Sirius Black's picture by chance.

"So, you aren't a...what was it...a Muggleborn?"

"I guess not. I'm a Half-Blood."

"Does that change anything about this whole magic thing?"

"I don't think so."

"And to think, you were so quiet growing up. I had to work hard to encourage you outside of your comfort zone and you've just given me one surprise after the other. Is there anything else life changing you want to tell me?"

I shrug. "I hope not. I don't know if I can handle anything else, but who knows, I might be a werewolf or something."

Mum looks ready to pass out at the idea of me being a werewolf so before she can, I pull my trunk over and distract her with things I've brought home from Hogwarts. Even though we're laughing at the pictures Colin gave me, I can't erase Sirius Black from my mind. Yes he's in prison, yes he's a murderer, but that's not enough for me. I want to know why.

**Finally, we're getting somewhere about Sirius. :) **


	20. Back To School

**Hi everyone. It has been way too long since I've updated, but I let life get away from me. School ended, but more things just piled on my plate. Between work, my grandpa's health and my own personal issues, I've had a really hard time trying to stay sane. I feel like things have started to calm down a bit now, and I hope nothing else crazy really happens. Anyway, I really do appreciate you all so much. Thank you bearing with me and if you're still out there, thank you for reading my updates! I'm hoping now I'll have more time to write and I can post more updates! Until then, I hope you enjoy this one. :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty: Back to School<strong>

The rest of the Holiday goes by in a blur. We spend Christmas with my grandparents and I am delighted to get a bunch of books that I had been wanting and my grandpa apparently spent the last few months carving me a small owl figurine out of wood. I knew he was great with wood, but this was still amazing. Knowing how much effort and love he put into it filled me with so much love and happiness that I almost forgot about Sirius Black...almost.

Every night before going to bed I would stare at my two pictures. One was this man who looked so full of life and I could see why my mum would fall for him. The other picture is this man who looks defeated. He's angry and terrifying at first glance. The two pictures are so different...I wonder how they can be the same person. How can both men be my father?

When it's time to go back to Hogwarts, I pack both pictures in my trunk. I'm sure Mum knows I have her picture, but she doesn't say anything. I keep them tucked safely in my Herbology book. When my stuff is stowed on the train, I join Luna in a compartment and we spend the entire train ride talking about our holiday. Apparently she and her father spent their time disinfecting their house from the Wrackspurts. Sometimes I wonder whether or not what she's talking about is true.

When we get back to school my stomach is grumbling like mad and I'm more than ready for dinner. I feel like one of the boys when I eat, just shoving food into my mouth and forcing it down my throat.

"So I was talking to Evan Reed in the entrance hall." Nick says.

"Who's that?" Madeline asks.

"He's a first year in Ravenclaw. He was one of the few who stayed here for the holiday."

"What'd he have to say?"

He leaned in and guestured us to do so as well. Apparenly this was something serious. Madeline gasps.

"Oh no! Were there more attacks?"

"Nothing like that, but Evan said that with the school so empty he spent most of his time wandering and observing. He came across some pretty interesting things."

"Like what?" Benjamin asks.

"You know that Prefect, Percy Weasley?"

We nod. I glance at Gryffindor table and immediately spot the five redheads.

"Apparently, he's been doing more than prefect duties."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been sneaking around. No one knows where or what he's doing, but Evan says he saw him lurking in the halls, glancing around as if to make sure no one was following him. I guess he noticed Evan watching him and snapped."

"Well duh." Heahter says, "I'd be irritaeted ot if I realized I was being followed by some kid I didn't know."

"That's not the point. The point is, why is a Prefect, who has experience in this school and probably knows a lot about it and it's secrets sneaking around?"

Patrick's fork clatters to his plate. "You don't think..."

Nick shrugs. "I don't know. I'm just relaying information."

"Is that it?" Madeline asks, looking uneasy.

"No. Gryffindor's not having a good term, apparently. Hermione Granger, she's that really smart second year, she's in the Hospital Wing."

"What for?" I ask, remembering the brief encounters I've had with Hermione.

"No one's allowed to see her."

"So she coudl just be sick or something."

"Pomfrey would be able to put her right in a second if that were the case."

"But what could be so bad that you can't see her?"

"I heard that she's part cat."

Gabriel starts choking on his juice. "A cat?"

"Yes."

"Like...what do you mean?"

"I don't know, but from what I've heard she's got some feline features."

"And you know this for a fact?" Heather asks.

"Well, no-"

"Then how do you know it's true?"

"I don't."

"So you're just spreading rumors."

"Well, no-"

"But you're telling us things you've heard that don't necessarily have any truth to them."

"Yes, but-"

"Isn't that technically called spreading rumors?"

"Yeah, but here's the thing-"

"You're spreading rumors."

Nick closes his mouth and looks down at the table. I look at Heather and for a second I'm awed. She almost never does anything this notable. A smile breaks across from her face.

"I'm proud of you. There's nothing more interesting to talk about than gossip."

There we go. I roll my eyes and we go back to eating. My head is spinning. _Sirius Black, Hermione's a cat, Percy's sneaking around...is this how it's always gonna be in the Wizarding World?_

After dinner, it's still early enough to visit the Hospital Wing. I walk in and only two beds are occupied. There's a curtain around one and I can't stop the image of Hermione coughing up fur balls from appearing in my head. I walk over to Colin's bed and stop in my tracks when I see someone's already sitting next to him. Ginny reaches over and awkwardly touches his arm. Even though I'm a couple of beds away, I can see the tears on her face.

I take a few slow steps toward them, not wanting to scare her.

"I'm sorry, Colin." she says.

I immediately stop in my tracks.

"I'm so sorry." She covers her face with both hands, a book falling to the floor. I recognize it as her journal.

I think about comforting her, but I don't want to make her nervous. I settle for clearing my throat.

She looks up quickly, and I'm taken back by the terrified look on her face.

"Um, sorry. I didn't mean-"

Before I can say anything, she's running past me with her book and she's out the room. I stand there for a moment, completely confused, then shrug it off and sit on the edge of Colin's bed. I take a deep breath and start telling him what I got for Christmas.

* * *

><p>When Pomfrey kicks me out I hurry to the dormitory. There aren't many people left out and I do not want to be the last student in the halls. When I enter the common room, there are still a bunch of people awake. Most people are clustered in groups and telling stories. I wave at a few people I hadn't seen yet as I make my way to my dorm. When I walk in, Heather is sitting on her bed, rummaging through her trunk.<p>

"Hey." I say.

She glances up, but doesn't say anything. I make my way over to my trunk and start taking off my cloak.

"Did you tell your mum?"

"What?"

"Did you tell your mum about Sirius Black?"

"Oh, yeah."

"How'd she take it?"

"She was surprised. I guess he had never told her any of this. It really upset her so we didn't talk much about it."

She nods. "That's understandable."

"Heather?"

"Yeah?"

"Should I do something about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, since Sirius Black is my dad, then I'm not a Muggleborn like I originally thought. Should I say something to someone?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. To tell you the truth it won't make much difference to some people whether or not you're a Muggleborn or a Half-Blood. You can if you want, but I don't think it'd really get you far. It might actually give you unwanted attention if people knew your father is Sirius Black. You'd probably be just like Harry Potter and be followed around, pointed at and questioned every where you go."

I think about that and wonder what people would say if they learned that my dad is a mass murderer.

"Heather?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know who Sirius Black killed."

She takes a deep breath. "Yes."

"Who?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, I'm not even supposed to know, but I overheard my dad talking about it over the Holiday. I had always known that he was a killer, every Wizarding family knows how dangerous he is, but we had family over for dinner on Christmas and I mentioned to my uncle that Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts and that led to a discussion. I was shooed from the room with my cousins, but I was curious and hid behind a wall. They talked about the death of James and Lily Potter and then they mentioned Sirius Black. I had never heard this part before, but I guess Black was a good friend of the Potters and he sold them to the Dark Lord."

My skin gets cold. "So...my father is the reason Harry's parents are dead."

She nods. "After that I guess he killed a bunch of Muggles and another Wizard, but that's all I heard."

"How could my mum have fallen for someone so awful?"

"He probably didn't tell her. Even though the war was affecting both the Wizarding and Muggle world, he was probably able to create a different life for himself in the muggle world. I'm sure he loved her, but he probably thought he could keep both lives separate."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that he was a killer."

"I'm sorry, Kate."

Without a word, I dig my pajamas out of the trunk, climb into bed and pull the curtains around myself.

**Twenty chapters...I can't believe it. Let's see what happens with Kate and Sirius Black!**


	21. Dumbledore's Chat

**Hi guys. So, it's been a really long time since I've updated. I am so sorry for the wait...but it's finally here! I hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty-One: Dumbledore's Chat<strong>

I keep my distance over the next week. I know I'm worrying my friends, but I don't want to be around people now. All I can think about is what my father did. The fact that he lied doesn't even bother me anymore. _He betrayed his friends..._

Every time I see Harry Potter walking around school, I want to cry. Sure, he's got his friends, but I've definitely noticed that people treat him differently. I know it's not my fault, but I can't help but wonder that had my father not done what he did, maybe Harry would've been happier and been treated more like a person and not a celebrity. People are calling him the Heir of Slytherin and I'm sure part of the reason is because he's Harry Potter. Maybe if my father hadn't done what he did, Harry Potter wouldn't be Harry Potter. He'd just be another second year.

"Kate, we're going to watch Hufflepuff practice at the Quidditch pitch. You want to come?" Madeline asks.

I shake my head. "No, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I've got some homework to work on. I don't want to get too far behind."

"Well, okay. If you change your mind, we'll be at the pitch."

I nod. She hesitates before running over to Benjamin and Gabriel, who are waiting at the common room entrance. Once they're gone, I grab my school bag and leave as well. I can feel Heather watching me from a chair, but I don't spare her a glance.

I start heading toward the library, but decide that I don't feel much like studying today. Instead, I walk until I find an abandoned corridor. It really wasn't too hard. Even though there haven't been many attacks lately, people are still afraid to walk around for too long, just in case. I probably shouldn't be alone, but I can't deal with people.

I sit against a wall and stare at a portrait across the way. The man in the picture is snoozing, and he's wearing a hat with a long feather on it. The feather keeps tickling his nose as he sleeps. He keeps rubbing his face, but the feather keeps coming back.

"Miss York? What brings you here, alone, on such a beautiful day?"

I look up and Professor Dumbledore is standing a few feet away from me. I hadn't even heard him at all.

"I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts."

"Ah, yes. I often find myself with a headache due to the many thoughts I have concurred. Sometimes, it is helpful to be alone and to sort through them, while other times it is even more beneficial to talk with friends and family about what is going on through your head."

"I don't think other people would understand."

"Don't be too sure. More times than not an objective eye is more useful than a subjective one."

"I guess."

"I noticed that you have seemed more down since you returned to Hogwarts after the holiday. Forgive me, but can I conclude that your feelings and thoughts concern your family?"

Sirius Black flashes in my mind. "Yes."

"Is it a bout of homesickness? It is completely understandable. It would only seem to be intensified if you are completely new to the Wizarding World. You are, as I understand, a Muggleborn, correct?"

I pull my knees to my chest. "I don't even know anymore."

"I see. Many years I've had Muggleborns wonder about their ancestry and whether or not they were truly Muggleborn. Some, I must say, after some research, came up with surprising results."

"I don't need to research my family. I already know."

"Did you not like your results."

_Mass murderer..._ "Not at all."

"Well, the only piece of advice I can truly offer you is this. New discoveries, whether or not they are positive, are always welcome and helpful, as long as you don't forget the past. If you do not like your new life, do not let if affect how you feel about your old life."

I think about what he's saying. _Have I been letting Sirius Black change my entire perception of my old life?_

"Perception is a funny thing. It can often hide the truth, but it can also protect us from the lies. It truly depends on how the controller uses their perception. Now, if I understand it, Hufflepuff is practicing for their upcoming match. The team is brand new this year. It might be interesting to watch. Maybe I'll make my way toward the pitch. Have a nice day, Miss York."

Professor Dumbledore smiles and leaves, his footsteps not making a single sound. Once he's around the corner, I jump to my feet and all but run to the pitch.

* * *

><p>After talking with Dumbledore I felt a little better. The situation wasn't completely unpleasant anymore, but I definitely felt like I could deal with it now. My friends see it too, I can tell. A week ago, they seemed uneasy around me, but now they seem happier to be around me. It makes it easier for the time to pass quickly.<p>

Before I know it, Valentine's day arrives. When I walk into the great hall, I am surprised by the decoration. I had heard people say that Professor Lockhart was going to decorate the halls with fun Valentine's Day decor, but I was not expecting this. There were huge pink flowers on the walls and pink confetti was floating everywhere. I immediately got some in my hair and became irritable. Curly hair and confetti don't mix. Mum and I learned this on my sixth birthday.

At the staff table, Professor Lockhart stands out in bright pink robes. The other teachers look very uncomfortable. I join my friends at the table.

"This is disgusting." Nick remarks, picking confetti out of his porridge.

"I think it's cute." Madeline says, gazing up at the table.

"Isn't he just brilliant, coming up with his idea." Heather adds, staring at Lockhart as well.

"You girls have gone mental." Patrick says, batting the confetti away.

The hall is mostly filled with the sounds of girls giggling. A lot of the guys look very uncomfortable, but there isn't really much anyone can do.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

I look up at the staff table and Lockhart is standing, beaming and looking very pleased with himself.

He thanks everyone for his cards and gestures to the doors, where a dozen dwarves march through. They are dressed as little cupids and look very unhappy to be so. I couldn't hear what he said because a lot of people started talking, but I didn't know how I felt about them.

About an hour later, I realized what they were for. I watched a girl from Ravenclaw get chased down by one of them and they started singing a song to her. I'm sure it was very sentimental and cute and everything, but she looked like she wanted to run. It was awful. I am so thankful I didn't get one.

Either way, I am more than happy to be in my room right now, my hair free of confetti and not one single horrifying memory of a singing valentine in my head.

"Hey, Kate." Madeline says as she walks in, clutching a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey. Who are those from?"

"I have no idea, but aren't they pretty?"

"Yeah, they are."

She sets them on her night stand and stares at them for a few minutes.

"Don't you just love Valentine's Day?" she asks, flopping on her bed.

"I used to."

"I think Lockhart made this the best Valentine's Day ever."

"Do you realize how wrong that sounds."

She throws a pillow at me. "You've been hanging around the boys too much and they've given you a disgusting mind."

I laugh and throw her pillow back, hitting her in the side of the head. Before I know it, we're pillow fighting and laughing harder than I had laughed in a while.

**Alright, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading! :) Oh, and I don't know if it's going to be next chapter or the chapter after, but very soon there is going to be another round of Sirius Black drama, hopefully much sooner than this update was...**


	22. The Cancelled Match

**WOOHOO! Another update! This story is definitely more than halfway done. I'm not sure how many more chapters, but there's at least five left! Thanks so much for reading! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: The Cancelled Match<strong>

"Kate! I have great news!"

I look up from my spot next to Colin's bed. Madeline pulls a chair over and sits next to me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I overheard Professor Sprout telling Professor McGonagall that the Mandrakes were having a huge party!"

"Mandrakes can have a party?"

"I guess so, but do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"According to Professor Sprout that means that they're in a rebellious teenage stage. They're growing up Kate! Soon they'll be mature enough to cure Colin, Justin and Mrs. Norris!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Isn't that exciting?"

"So everyone will be better soon?"

"Yes."

I look back at Colin and smile. It'll be great to have him back.

Madeline and I leave the Hospital Wing a little bit later for dinner. When we walk out I spot Harry across the hall. A lot of people have been giving him a hard time about being the heir of Slytherin and I could tell it was upsetting him.

"Hey, I want to talk to Harry about something. I'll be right behind you." I say.

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

She nods and continues on her way. I walk over to Harry.

"Hi Harry." I say.

"Oh, hello. You're Kate, right?" he asks.

"Yes. Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to say that I don't believe you're the heir of Slytherin."

"Oh. Thank you. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

We stand there awkwardly for a minute.

"Was there something else you wanted to say?" he asks.

_My dad's the reason your parents are dead_. "No. Th-that was it."

"Okay. I'll see you around then."

"Yeah."

He smiles and walks away. I watch him for a minute before making my way to the Great Hall, trying hard not to cry.

* * *

><p>"This is just what Hogwarts needs." Benjamin says, walking into the Great Hall for breakfast.<p>

"What?" I ask.

"Look at this. Everyone's so excited and happy!"

Looking around the Great Hall, everyone is talking excitedly with one another. There's a lot of noise echoing off the halls, the loudest coming from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"Nothing like a good old game of Quidditch to get everyone back to normal." Nick adds.

"I still don't understand why it's so exciting." Madeline whispers.

I shrug. "Maybe it's a guy thing."

"There are plenty of girls who are into Quidditch." Benjamin says, "You two just don't quite understand it yet."

"So who do you think will win today?" Gabriel asks.

"Hopefully us, but probably Gryffindor."

"Why do you say that?"

"They've got Potter."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Did you not see Gryffindor play Slytherin?" Patrick asks.

"I mean, I know he's a great seeker, but that can't be the only reason we might lose."

"Haven't you noticed that no one in Hufflepuff dares to go near him?" Benjamin asks.

"Not really."

"Well ever since what happened to Justin, no one wants to go near him. It's no secret that Hufflepuff is looked down upon and that we tend to have more Muggleborns. We're all afraid that he's gonna petrify us."

"You know he can't actually petrify anyone, right?" I ask.

"Then how do you explain-"

"I can't, but I can say that he didn't do it."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know. You can't honestly believe that he did it."

"I feel like we've had this discussion before." Madeline remarks, "And I feel like we all agreed that Harry didn't do anything wrong."

"You guys just don't understand."

"What's there to understand?"

"You can't ignore the facts. Harry speaks Parseltongue, he was always the first one there during the attacks. It all adds up."

"You're being stupid."

I nod my agreement and he rolls his eyes. We eat our breakfast and start joining the crowds walking down to the pitch. On the way there I see Hagrid heading back toward the castle.

"Hi Hagrid!" I say.

"'Ello, Kate! Off to the match?"

"Yeah. Aren't you coming?"

"Not today I'm afraid. I think I've narrowed down who might've been killing my chickens. I told ya 'bout that, didn't I?"

"Yeah. Well, hopefully you find out who it is."

"'Ave a great match!"

"Thank you!"

We continue down to the pitch but once we get there, there's a crowd standing outside.

"What's going on?" Madeleine asks.

I spot Professor McGonagall leading Harry and one of Ginny's brothers away. People start leaving the pitch in groups.

"Hey! Excuse me! What's happening?"

Benjamin grabs someone's arm. I noticed he's dressed in a Gryffindor Quidditch uniform.

"Match is cancelled." he says.

"What for?"

"Dunno. Better be something important though!"

The guy storms off. Benjamin shrugs at us and we follow everyone back to the castle. When we get back into the common room, I nearly run into Abigail. She's pacing and her hand's over her mouth.

"What is it?" I ask.

She looks at me with teary eyes.

"Another attack." she says.

Madeline gasps.

"Who?" someone asks.

Abigail shakes her head. "Two of them. I was on my way to the match and..."

She stops and sinks into a chair, crying. One of the older Hufflepuffs sits next to her and hugs her.

"It's not your fault." he says.

Madeline takes my arm and pulls me away to our room. Heather's already in there sitting on her bed.

"Who do you think it was?" she asks.

"I don't know. According to Abigail it was two this time." Madeline says.

"This is awful. To be honest, I thought maybe it had stopped."

"Since there were two, do you think Dumbledore is going to close the school?" I ask.

"If he doesn't I can guarantee you the Ministry is going to do something about it. Once the Ministry gets word of this...this might just be our last night here."

**We've got the last two attacks...thank you all for reading!**


	23. The Breakdown

**Hi guys! Here's the next update! Yay! This story is definitely approaching the end! Thanks so much for reading! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three: The Breakdown<strong>

The next day, everyone is quiet and you can feel the tension. We all found out that the two who were attacked were Hermione Granger and a Ravenclaw Prefect names Penelope Clearwater. So far, a Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have been petrified. Apparently, this monster doesn't have a specific taste of who he wants to attack and everyone's freaking out. I've even noticed that there are some Slytherins who seem a little uneasy today.

A lot of people are worried because of the Ravenclaw. If this monster can get a skilled Prefect, is anyone really safe here? Last night, Professor Sprout met with all of us in the common room with a list of new rules to follow to make sure we're safe. She tried to sound optimistic, but I could tell she was really worried. She actually cancelled our lesson today and told us to read our books while she tended to her mandrakes. I sit with Madeline, Heather and Emily.

"This is really scary." Emily says.

Madeline nods. "It really is. I hope someone can stop this monster."

We all have our books open, but no one can focus. I know we're all thinking about yesterday's attack. I look up and pretend to stretch in case Professor Sprout's watching. I notice Ginny sitting alone, her book open on her lap, but she's not even staring at it. She looks like she's trying not to cry.

"Hey, Ginny." I say.

She jumps and looks at me.

"Do you want to come sit with us?"

Instead of shaking her head or saying no, she looks scared. She slams her book shut and runs to the other side of the room, hiding herself in the corner.

"Is she okay?" Madeline asks.

Emily shrugs. "I don't know. She's been acting really weird lately. She doesn't want to hang out with us and all she does is write in her journal. I told her brother Percy I was worried about her, but he just assured me that she was okay and just had a lot on her mind, but he would look into it. I don't know if he did, but I'm worried about her."

"I'm going to go talk with her." I say.

"Good luck. She won't talk to anybody."

I walk over to where she's sitting and she has visible tears on her cheeks.

"Hi." I say.

"Go away." she whispers.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Just go away."

I ignore her and drop to my knees. She turns her face from me.

"You know, I know we don't know each other very well, but you can talk with me and maybe I can help."

She shakes her head. "You won't understand."

"You don't know that."

"Just please, leave me alone."

"Ginny, I just want to help."

"Well, I don't want your help! Just leave me alone!"

She gets to her feet and shoves past me. I watch as she leaves the greenhouse. The people sitting near me look at me in shock and confusion. Before anyone can ask me any questions I hurry back to my friends.

"What happened?" Madeline asks.

"I don't know. Something's really bothering her though."

I try to shake it from my mind, but for some reason I can't. I try to find her during the Great hall at lunch, but I can't see her anywhere. She's probably hiding in her dorm, wanting to be alone. I push her out of my mind and go to our flying lesson after lunch. Unfortunately it's the most boring flying lesson we've had all year. Madam Hooch says that for our safety we aren't supposed to mount the brooms. Instead we all sit in the clearing and have to write a six inch essay on broom mechanics. She walks among us, stopping only when someone has a question.

"You know, I'm amazed you're allowed to be out here."

I look up wondering who's talking. Madeline rolls her eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"It's Peter."

I look behind me and Peter is smirking at me.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I'm just thinking out loud."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Considering all the attacks, you'd think they would've sent you and all the other Mudbood's home."

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you make me, Mudblood."

"Unless you're done with your papers, then I suggest you stop chatting. I expect no less than E work from all of you." Madam Hooch remarks.

Peter looks like he wants to say something else, but Harper stops him.

"Leave her alone. She's not worth you getting in trouble." she says.

"She's a Mudblood. She's not worth anything."

I can feel my eyes burn with tears. I don't know why I let them get to me, but I do and it's all I have to not start crying. I would never want to cry in front of them. That would just make things worse.

"Just ignore them." Heather says. "They're being stupid."

I nod and keep my face on my parchment, watching my vision blur.

* * *

><p>I can't be more thankful when class ends. I pack up my stuff and almost run out of the greenhouse.<p>

"Kate, wait up!"

I look behind me and Heather's jogging over.

"You're walking so fast." she says.

"I just...have to use the loo real bad."

"Can I walk with you?"

I really don't want her to, but I nod.

"So, I wanted to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"I know that the attacks are a huge distraction, but I wanted to know if you've done anything about Sirius."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, have you told Dumbledore? He might be able to give you some advice."

"No."

"I mean, he's locked away in Azkaban so it's not like you'll ever meet him or anything, but maybe Dumbledore can tell you things about him that you and your mum never knew."

"What else is there to know? My father was a murder and supporter of one of the darkest wizards ever known. He not only hurt my mum but he ruined Harry Potter's life."

"Maybe he wasn't all that bad."

"I don't care if he helped feed starving children. He's still a murderer."

"I come from a very old fashioned Pureblood family. Most of them aren't good people, but there are some that are actually likable. Maybe your father-"

"Stop! I don't care! My mother fell for a murderer and I'm his daughter. I don't want to know about the good things he could have done. I don't want to know him. I just want everything to go back to the way it was before I found out who he was!"

I can't take it anymore. I'm tired and all the stress of yesterday and this morning is catching up to me. Why should I go out of my way to learn things about Sirius? I feel like all of a sudden a hundred pounds drops on my shoulders. I don't stop the tears as they start to fall.

"Kate, what is it?"

I shake my head and turn away from her. I don't care that people are in the hallways. I start running.

_More people are petrified. Hogwarts might close. My father is a terrible person..._

I turn the corner and run straight into Cedric, knocking his books everywhere.

"Kate? What's going on?" he asks.

I drop my bag and throw myself into him.

"I don't know what to do." I say.

"What's going on?"

"There's too much."

"Do you want to talk about it."

"No. I wish I was with my mum right now."

I really do. She can always make things better with a hug and a kiss on the head. After a second he hugs me tightly.

"Whatever it is, Kate, it'll be okay." he says.

I almost believe him. Almost.

**It's hard being so young and literally having everything you know change in such a short time. Just want to let you know that at this point in COS, Harry and Ron are working toward figuring everything out, so while that is happening, Kate is going to seek out more information on Sirius and trying to make sense of everything that's happening. I hope you all like it!**


	24. Comfort

**Hi everyone! So many months after the previous update I'm finally back. I've been swamped recently with life and writer's block, so I haven't really had much time to work on my stories, but I think I'm finally going to be able to work on them again. Anyway, thank you all so much for hanging in there with me. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four: Comfort<strong>

"Have a seat." Cedric says.

He gestures to one of the chairs and I flop down. I wipe my eyes and stare at the floor. Cedric pulls a chair next to me and sits.

"Feeling better?" he asks.

I nod.

"Good. Now, I'm all ears if you want to talk."

My head is swimming and I'm not sure where I want to start. Cedric waits patiently, smiling slightly.

"I just don't know what to do. I feel like there's so much expected of me and I feel like I've got so much to do, but I don't know what that is."

"Okay. What happened today that got you so upset?"

"Ginny wouldn't let me help her and she's really upset and all I want to do is help her. I don't know why, but I feel like I have to make her feel better or something, I don't know. Then there was Peter in Flying today. He kept calling me a Mudblood and I'm not even a Muggleborn but he still said I was and that I was worthless and I'm not even sure why it bothers me so much but it does and it took all I had not to cry and then Heather...she just made me feel like I have so much that I should do, but I don't even know if I want to do any of it and I just feel so lost and like everything is out of control and I just want to see my mum. She's good at working these things out. I just can't do this by myself!"

"Okay, calm down. Let's talk about this one thing at a time. Now are you talking about Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes."

"Are you two close friends?"

"Well, no. We don't know each other all that well, but ever since I've met her she's been upset and I want to help her. I'm not sure why, but she won't let me help her."

"Well, she does have four brothers here. If she rejects your help, don't think too much about it. Gryffindors are stubborn like that and try to do things on their own. I'm sure it's not you specifically she doesn't want help from. She probably just wants to be alone and figure out her problems all on her own. So it's understandable that you'd feel for her, but I wouldn't think too much about it, especially if you have so much else on your plate."

"I guess you're right."

"I do my best. Now is this Peter the Slytherin you told me about? The one who makes fun of you?"

"Yes. I know I shouldn't let him get to me, but I can't help it."

"He's not worth your time, Kate. He's just being a jerk and trying to get a reaction out of you. I know it's hard sometimes to ignore people like him, but it's the only way to get them to stop. As soon as you show him that you don't care, he won't bother you anymore."

"That's something my mum would say."

"Well, it's true. Believe me, I'm a fourth year. There are plenty of students here, not just Slytherins, who are real jerks and all you've gotta do is ignore them and they'll leave you alone."

"Yeah."

"Now, what's this about you not being Muggleborn? I thought you were."

"Well, my friends and I stumbled across some information about a Wizard who might be my father. He never told my mum he was a wizard, so she had no idea. But I guess I do have magic blood."

"Well, you wouldn't be the first Muggleborn to learn they're a half-blood. There have been orphans and people who were just kept in the dark. Your blood status doesn't mean anything though because no matter what you are you're still Kate. Whether or not you have magical blood isn't going to change that."

"Really?"

"Really. There are going to be some Purebloods who will tell you otherwise, but I promise you it's really not that important."

"Would it be important if my dad did some really bad things?"

Cedric stares at me for a moment.

"Was your dad a Death Eater?" he asked.

"Worse, I think."

"Don't worry about it. Your parents don't define who you are. Regardless of who your dad is, you're still Kate."

"Heather wants to know if I'm going to do anything about him, but I don't know if I want to."

"That's understandable. And this is all up to you. This is your dad and Heather or any of your other friends can't tell you what to do with him, okay? You do things at your own pace. I know you're still young, but you're still in charge of your own life."

"Thanks Cedric."

"Anytime Kate. If you ever have anything else you want to talk about, you just come find me, okay? I'll do my best to help you."

He leans over and hugs me and I feel loads better. I assure him I'm better now and he takes his stuff up to his dorm. I sit in my chair for a moment and am surprised when Heather takes Cedric's empty seat.

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

"I want to apologize..."

"You don't have to."

"No, I didn't mean to make you upset. I was honestly just curious and I should've been minding my own business. I'm really sorry Kate."

"It's fine Heather. I know you were just trying to help."

"Are you sure it's fine?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you Kate!"

We both get up and I let her hug me. I've never seen her hug anyone before and I am pleasantly surprised.

"Well, because you asked, I think I'm going to talk with Dumbledore." I say.

"That's good. Dumbledore is probably the best person to help you."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to head over there now?"

"I think so. I'll catch him before dinner."

"Would you like some company?"

I smile. "Sure."

Together she and I make our way out of the common room and head over to Professor Dumbledore's office. We stop outside the gargoyle statue.

"Um...how do we get in?" I ask.

"I think there's a password...but I don't know what it is."

I look around a see a professor walking through the hall.

"Excuse me! Professor?"

Heather and I jog over. She looks at us over the parchment she's holding.

"What can I do for you?"

"Where can we find Professor Dumbledore?" Heather asks.

"He is not at the school at the moment. Why?"

"Oh, we just had a question. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Not the slightest idea. Why aren't you two inside your common rooms. You'd be wise to march straight there before something terrible happens."

She points her finger in the general direction of our common room and Heather and I hurry in that direction.

"I wonder where Dumbledore would be?" I ask.

Heather shrugs. "Who knows? He probably had to visit the Ministry and will be back tomorrow."

"Hopefully."

"Guys!"

We stop and Madeline is running toward us. We can see Abigail and a couple of other Hufflepuffs walking behind her.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Abigail was giving us a tutoring session in the courtyard today and you'll never guess what I overheard from a few Gryffindors."

"What?"

"Hagrid's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"He's just gone. No one knows where he is. He's just gone."

"That's weird...both Hagrid and Dumbledore are gone." Heather says.

"Dumbledore is gone? The day after an attack on two students?"

"Yeah."

"You don't think he would've lost his position as Headmaster, do you?"

"No, we would've heard something, right?" I ask.

Heather takes a deep breath. "I don't like the sound of this guys, not one bit."

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading! :)**


End file.
